Primeval
by UruExplorer DTC
Summary: When Daisuke changes history, he embarks on a journey across time and space. Can he return to the world he left, or be stuck forever? Started as a one shot combined with another idea and continued from there. Plot Holes may vary, so don't be alarmed.
1. And then, They recinded it

**OWN NOTHING, THAT I DO. :P**

_Primeval_

**SOME RANDOM FORREST IN THE DIGITAL WORLD_ _ _|**

There was a shining light before him. It wasn't natural. Or was it?

If there was one thing Daisuke Motomiya knew, and knew well, it was that he wasn't the sharpest knife on the cutting board. But even he could see that this... This... shining event horizon of spinning...broken pieces of a window...to another world?...Whatever it was, it wasn't safe. At least not to anyone without a digimon or a digivice.

Despite the disticnt "stay away" vibe that came off of the portal, Daisuke pushed his feet towards it. Despite the fact that Vmon was pleading for him to stop, Daisuke reached his hand out towards the shimmering light...

_**SHING!**_

...And immediately lost his watch to the strange...strangeness.

Magnetic. It was magnetic! Daisuke smiles. He just learned something about it. That meant it was dangerous for digimon to cross.

"Come on, Daisuke! Leave it alone!" The goggle wearing boy barely hears Miyako's voice as he goes to touch it.

"Daisuke-san!" Iori's starteled shout doesn't even cross Daisuke's ears as the...anomaly pulls him through by his belt.

Daisuke stares around the barren wasteland that he landed in in awe. "Woah..." He glances up, and there's the Earth, all digi-fy-ed above him. It's suddenly blocked out, however, by a...

_**"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOARRRRRRR!!!!"**_

...Giant, thirteen mile tall, dark Green, Greymon right infront of him.

The Greymon looks down at him.

Daisuke looks up at it...

_**"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARR!!!"**_

...and runs through the shimmering portal of light, un-noticing of the fact that his foot smashes a small flower that had been by his feet as the Greymon chases him through the portal.

Daisuke's perspective doesn't change at all. From Barren wasteland to an even...barren-er?...one.

And worst of all?

The Earth globe above him was still there, only: It was shooting out pink bands of energy now. All-over the place.

_**"ROOOOOOOOO---!"**_

Daisuke jumps. He looks back towards the shimmering portal, only to see a severed claw of the Greymon, and no portal at all.

He gulps. This...This was not good...

_*cue PRIMEVAL (from the BBC) theme*_

It had been days since Daisuke had stepped through the portal, and now he was tired.

Dog tired.

The desert seemed endless, and he had been walking day in and day out across it.

What had happened was simple, Daisuke figured. The portal was a gateway through time.

No other way around it.

He had entered the strange world in his Digital World, and exited in a new one. And guessing by the remains of a digital flower on his shoe, Daisuke assumed the Butterfly effect was in full force.

"Miyako's gonna kill me..." he groans.

This was bad. Very bad. Considering the gate had closed upon passing through it again, there was no way to undo this.

"Hikari-Chan's gonna bring me back..." Daisuke pauses. "...Then kill me again."

Day to night was interesting. No twilight, just...

...Poof!

Like someone threw a switch. Or, pressed a button.

It got COLD.

Daisuke wished he had brought a jacket, considering that his clothes had reverted to his normal earth clothes when he came back through the portal, this digital world was different.

All because of one little, tiny flower.

"Taichi-san's gonna kill me, bring me back, then kill me again..." he sighs.

Why couldn't he just find a TV set and get out of here...

...Then again, His D3'd vanished with his clothes, so...

Daisuke sighs again. "Iori-Kun's gonna whack me with his stick..."

He absolutely hated this new world. It was nothing like home.

Home...

It was probably different from before. Knowing his luck, Daisuke figured that it was filled with Dinosaurs and Digimon, and this endless desert was void of life, just because of the tiny little flower.

"Miyako-san's gonna kill me..."

Maybe Miyako wouldn't kill him. After all, in this new world, they might not even know each other.

He could just imagine it.

_"So....You're saying you went through a portal, stepped on something you shouldn't have, and changed history?"_

_"Yup."_

_"YOU BAKA!"_

Oh, she'd kill him in any universe.

Any time.

Any place.

Any...Creature...?

Daisuke blinks.

It was a red spot in the distance. Maybe a dragon? Who knows...

But he could tell it was important.

Daisuke picks up his pace, it wasn't red, it was pink. Tall and cylindrical.

One of those...Data Streams from the Earth!

They'd avoided him so far-or maybe he avoided them?-but regardless, it was heading right for him! Or maybe he was heading for it?

A way home! Maybe! Possibly!

He never noticed the hand drawn flag waving at him from the far left, reading "Digimon tamers."

_"RUUUUUUUUN!"_

Daisuke grins. This was great! Perfect! Human voices!

He spotted two groups, one being chased by the pink pillar of light, and the other running away from it.

Fate was against him, seemingly, as he chose to run towards the group being chased by the pillar.

Or was it them running towards him?

Yeah. That was it.

Daisuke had stopped running, and yet he was still getting closer to that pink beam and the humans and Digimon being chased by it.

Wait.

Humans _AND _Digimon?!

Daisuke didn't have any more time to think about it when the beam swallowed up the three boys, the red dragon, the girl, and the yellow fox, before having him for desert.

**VILLAGE OF WIND STORMS_ _ _|**

"Wake up!"

It was a female voice, Daisuke instantly deduced, that belonged to the person kicking him in the side.

"Come on you stupid...GOGGLE HEAD!"

And a loud one too, reminding him of Miyako. And he said as much.

"Ngh...Miyako-san...That hurts..."

"Wha...?"

Daisuke's comment caught her off guard. Obviously, as the kicking stopped.

"Ah...Rika...Do you think that maybe he...?"

A boy's voice, reminding him of Takeru, somewhat.

"No way, Goggles, No way in...!"

"hey! I think he's waking up!"

The two voices drifted off as Daisuke opened his eyes.

The girl, about his age, was standing above him, her red hair was tied up into a spiked ponytail, with her violet eyes glaring right into his soul.

The boy had light brown hair, and had crimson eyes, with a pair of goggles- reminding him of the ones that had remained securely on his forehead even after the time skip- keeping his hair out of his eyes.

"Ah...." Daisuke started. "Hi?"

"Woah....I think I'm right on this one, Rika." the boy says quietly.

"Oh, be quiet, Takato!" The girl now known as Rika huffs. "There is no way in the Digital world that this guy's from the TV Show!"

TV show? Daisuke blinks. What were they talking about?

"Rika." A tall, yellow fox walks up. Obviously a digimon. "We can worry about our...friend here later. Right now we have bigger problems." She-as it's voice has a distinct female tone to it- points towards a small grove of trees, branches all pointing towards one direction, and all leave-less.

"What do you mean?" The boy identified as Takato looks over at them. "I Don't get it..."

Daisuke frowns as a light breeze brushes past his face, same direction as the bent branches. "I think I do..."

"This is a bad place to be out in the open." The fox glances to the sky.

"Go find Guilmon, Takato. He can make us a cave or something..." Rika looks to the boy. "I'll get the Idiot twins."

"Got it!" Takato rushes off.

"C'mon Renamon." Rika bounds over towards two small mounds nearby.

Daisuke blinks as the fox digimon follows. So her name's Renamon. Another name he didn't recognise.

"WAKE UP!"

Daisuke winces as Rika kicks the one mound- actually a person!- onto the other person/mound, then she starts laughing.

Renamon, who Daisuke would figure to be one NOT to laugh, actually chuckles.

Figuring that finding out what was so funny would be more progressive towards figuring a way to undo this time mess than just sitting around on the ground, he gets to his feet and walks over to the Female Chosen and her partner.

The sight of two boys shouting at Rika about 'mean, dirty, and gross tricks that serve no purpose in real life' confused him to no end.

Daisuke then realized that when Rika had kicked the one boy onto the other, waking both of them from where they had landed, she had accidentally put them into this...situation. (what it was, he couldn't guess) And THAT was what was so funny to her.

It was still a mean trick, he could only guess.

"Who's the new guy?" the blue haired boy asks.

Daisuke blinks, snapped out of his trance. "Huh?"

The visor wearing boy was glaring holes at Daisuke's goggles. "Who are you and why do you look like Daisuke Motomiya from the Digimon Show?"

Oh. OH! OH Quab in a hat! That's what Takato and Rika had ment!

Rika shrugs. "Dunno, he just woke up a few minutes ago."

"I'm Da..." he paused for a second. If they knew he was the Real Daisuke from the show they knew and loved (clearly, as the visor wearing boy had the Crest of Reliability on his shirt), then he would be in SERIOUS trouble. Even the DIGIMON knew better than to confirm someones suspicions. "...Vis... Davis Motomiya!" He finally finished. "And I have no clue how I got here or where I am!"

The boys look at him like he had just confirmed it anyways.

"Dude..." Visor Boy starts. "Do you realize what he just said?!"

"Yup." Blue boy nods.

"What? He's not the guy from the show, his name confirms it!" Rika starts.

"DAVIS IS DAISUKE'S ENGLISH DUB NAME!" the two boys shout in unison.

Daisuke winces. How could he be so dumb!? Miyako was gonna kill him!

Rika blinks. "I never watched ANY of the dubs. Too many crammed in jokes."

Visor boy's jaw hits the ground. "Are...You...Serious?!"

"Kazu, I don't think she's joking..." Blue boy says.

"BUT DO you realize what THIS means, Kenta?!" The Dubbed "Kazu" shouts angerly as a dramatic "DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!" fills the air.

Wait. What the...?

Everyone glances to the West, to see Takato running away from a cloud of smoke towards them.

Then Takato dives behind a boulder as a Kitchen Sink lands right where he was standing a second before.

"Uh...I think we should..." "Kenta", formerly blue boy, starts.

"Forget the universal implications of there being alternate dimensions!" Kazu shouts. "WE'VE GOT A GARAGE SALE ATTACK!"

Even Daisuke knew what that meant.

"RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!"

TBC


	2. Lines of Fate,

**OWNING NOTHING, WHAT A FEELING. NAH. IT'S JUST A PIECE OF A BLACK HOLE. SYNCRONICITY.**

_**VILLAGE OF WIND STORMS_ _ _|**_

Daisuke Motomiya expected a lot of things out of life.

And running for it was not one of them.

"Where's Guilmon?!" Rika shouts to Takato over the sudden gust of wind.

"I couldn't find him!" Takato shouts as a tire nearly swings him into next week.

"Maybe Mister Dub here's really Guilmon in disguise!" Kazu jokes as he snags a random Box of bread from the air.

"Where would you get that Idea!!?" Daisuke shouts at him as he jumps over a Mini fridge, it's contents having spilt into the air already.

"FanFiction!" Kazu's grin is wiped off his face by a blast of sand.

"Baka!" Rika mutters as the group takes cover behind a boulder.

A verry ROUND boulder.

With a yellow tarp attached to the top.

"I think we just found our shelter!" Renamon comments as she gestures towards the OTHER domes with yellow wind directors surrounding them.

"But how do we...?" Takato starts, when, suddenly, the wall behind them pivots around like a revolving door, taking the two tamers, three partner-less boys, and the single digimon of the group with it.

The group of mostly humans colapse onto a verry nicely woven rug.

"That was cool." Kenta comments.

"See! I told you there were people out there!" Comes an old man's voice.

"Oh, you're just not letting that go, are you?" Comes an old woman's voice.

Rika glances up at their sources.

**{JIJIMON AND BABAMON: "I'm Jijimon, and this is my Wife, Babamon, we're Mega Level Digimon." "And we love to have guests!"}**

"They're...married?" Takato asks.

"What did you expect? The Digital world mirrors the human world in more ways than one." This was expected from Renamon. Their current source for information on the customs on the digital world.

Daisuke blinks. So, the old man looking digimon with a lion's paw ended staff and exceptionally long, white hair was Jijimon, and the old woman with the broom and a witch's hat was Babamon. That made sense, considering their names. "Ojii-san" For Grandfather, and "Obaa-chan" for grandmother.

The married couple smiles. "Welcome to our Inn!"

"We have lots of things for you to do!" Jijimon starts, by pulling the group along through a tunnel and past several more tunnels. "Down that way is the pool, Hot tubs, Hot springs, Hot Towels, The End of the Universe Restaurant, Dining rooms, fresh bed sheets, Baths, game's room, computer lab, Sea Sight Fair Room, Television bar, Pizza store, groceries..."

Daisuke groans. The list goes on for each and every tunnel, though the Computer lab caught his attention.

"...And up the way we just came is the Lobby!" Jijimon finishes. "Any questions?"

"Yeah..." Rika starts.

"Have you seen these two guys?" Takato pulls out two sheets of paper, with very nicely drawn drawings of digimon on them. "The little guy's been kidnapped by this demon of a monkey. Have you seen them?"

Babamon glances over the papers. "Hmm...Not that I can say so..."

**OUTSIDE_ _ _|**

Calumon tumbles by the entrance to the Inn along with several Data clusters, being blown away by the wind.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE........!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**INSIDE_ _ _|**

"But, If I see anybody fitting these descriptions, I'll be sure to call you!" she finishes.

Renamon's ears twitch. "I have the strangest feeling we just missed something important."

"Probably just Terriermon being calm and rational for once." Kazu offers.

**WITH THE OTHER TAMER GROUP_ _ _|**

"So...Anybody got any threes?" Henry asks, offhandedly, as the remaining tamers walk accross the desert floor.

Terriermon sneezes. "AAAAAAAAAAHHH....CHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Bless you!" Jeri giggles as the bunny launches himself from Henry's shoulder.

"Momentai, I'm fine...." Terriermon groans from the sand.

**BACK WITH THE FIRST GROUP_ _ _|  
**  
"Yeah, that or Henry just told a joke." Kenta adds.

Babamon smiles. "You're all very close friends then?"

"How can you tell?" Rika asks.

"I can see the Lines of Fate connecting you all." Babamon frowns. "Except for that one." She gestures to Daisuke.

"Sorry, but I just got here." he shrugs.

"They're all severed." She continues. "Like a knife cut them in half. Separated by time itself."

Daisuke gulps. How was she...?

Babamon turns to Takato and Rika and grins. "Ah...Young Love."

The two turn bright red. "W-WHAT?!" They both sputter.

"Here..." babamon swings her broom around, sending a dust cloud into the air.

Some assorted coughing later, and the room is aglow with random brightly colored lines zapping around the hallway.

Daisuke then sees what Babamon meant. Looking around, he could see that a majority of the lines were connected to the other tamers.

A bright, thick, and translucent blue cable was connecting Renamon's and Rika's heads. Meanwhile, a similarly formed, red cable, only stretching into the far distance, was coming from Takato's head. And he seemed freaked out by it. Connecting Takato and Rika together from the hearts, was a thin, redish, pinkish string, and it was getting thicker.

Several thin white lines were stretching out from the tamer's heads, and flowing out, into a single cable, and off into the distance as well. A similar cable to Rika and Renamon's, only in white, was connecting Kazu and Kenta's heads together. A thinner version of this line branched out of it, and over to Takato, and even thinner from there to Rika.

Daisuke was amazed, even more so, as he looked to Jijimon and Babamon.

A very, heavy, weathered, and thick, green cable was connecting them at the hearts.

Obviously an evolved version of the one connecting Takato and Rika.

Daisuke sighed at the severed lines coming from himself. Several cables of varying colors were cut, severed. Obliterated. Frayed at the ends. And there seemed to be no end to their searching for the other halves.

He really messed things up.

"We can follow this to Guilmon!" Takato grins at the cable connecting him to his partner.

Rika glares at the small red string connecting her and Takato. "what happens if we break them?"

"Bonds like this..." Jijimon points to Daisuke. "Can't possibly exist."

"A line that's been broken and still exist can only be due to dimensional displacement." Babamon frowns, then waves her broom again. The lines in the room vanish. "There's a chance of re-connecting."

"So I can get back!" Daisuke smiles, not carring about the other humans hearing about his problems.

"Not like yours." Babamon sighs. "You're a special case."

"Time displacement." Jijimon notes.

"Then..."

"You're stuck, bub." The old man wryly adds. "Unless..."

"I just want to know what's going on here!!" Rika shouts, then points at Daisuke. "Who is he?"

"A Time traveler." Jijimon, Babamon, and Daisuke state at once.

"Even I missed that part." Kazu huffs.

"no. WHO is he." Rika corrects. "As in his name?!"

"I already said that part."

"Where did you come from then?" she asks.

"Odaiba." Daisuke grins. He had to play his cards right, if he was ever going to undo this mess.

**WHAT WAS SURE TO BE AN AMUSING INTERROGATION MONTAGE LATER_ _ _|**

Rika huffs as she opens the door to one of the bed rooms.

There were only three of the rooms, and since the group was so large, they had to share.

Coin toss got her, Renamon, and Takato in one of the two vacant rooms, Kazu and Kenta in the other one.

Daisuke/Davis/Time-Traveling/Ageless-Adventure-Person got to share the already occupied room with the only other Inn resident.

Whoever it was, s/he wasn't from around here.

"Why is it that we got stuck here with the idiot twins..." Rika asks as she flops onto the bed. "...And mister... Secret-Secret Keeper-Person!?"

"Fate, maybe?" Takato shrugs as he sits down on the floor.

"Yeah...If you believe in that stuff." Rika glances to her left hand, where she could still faintly see the red line connecting her and Takato together. "Speaking of Fate...What's with these lines?"

"Dunno." Takato shrugs. "One of life's mysteries, I guess."

"Like...Where's Guilmon?" Rika asks.

"I guess." He looks around. "AH....Where's Renamon?"

Rika blinks. "She said she had some business to sort out...What ever that means."

Takato laughs.**  
**  
**OUTSIDE_ _ _|**

_"You can never tell with a digimon!"_

Renamon bars her teeth together as she fights her way through the wind storm, looking for any sign of Guilmon.

The canyon they were in, as far as she could tell, was as far away from where they had landed as the earth was from the moon. Guessing by the size of the earth in the sky.

She soon reached the spot where they had landed upon emerging from the data stream. Most signs of their arrival had already been blown away by the wind, but there were still some clues laying around.

Renamon's face shows the faintest trace of a smile as she spots a small indent in the ground shaped like Guilmon's face, and from there, faint claw marks in the ground.

She followed it for some time, taking up the time of a few minute's search in the span of an hour.

The canyon wall was found at the end of the tracks, or rather, where they turned vertical.

Guilmon, for whatever reason, had abandoned their group, and decided to go climb a wall.

_"Guilmon..."_ Renamon's eyes narrow. _"...What are you thinking right now?"_

**SOMEWHERE IN THE DESERT_ _ _|**

A lone dragon digimon was wandering the wastes.

The trip through the data stream had ended with him landing on his head...

...And memories long thought forgotten resurfaced.

Memories Guilmon wished he could forget.

The red scaled creature, who was thought to have been created by a young boy, was nothing more than a very rare species.

And he had been even rarer than the rest.

_"Come on G'! Lighten up!"_

Guilmon frowns at the female voice floating through his head.

Why? Why? WHY Did he have to remember now of all times? Things were just looking up for him!

All of his past transgressions, gone! Erased upon his deletion and re-birth!

Innocent as can be. Just a bread eating dumb ol' dragon.

Now he remembered...

...Everything.

"I Just wanted to escape." His voice sounded strange, even to him. "Get out of that cycle..."

It was never ending, that circle.

"The circle...I wanted out...I got out..." he growls and launches a fire ball into the air. "AND YOU STILL DRAG ME BACK IN!!!!" he roars with all the might of an angered dragon, not even noticing the Hazard sign on his chest flashing rapidly.

"Soverign...You'll pay for this!" Guilmon's care free personality evaporated as his eyes went feral, and yet he remained smart enough to controll his rage.

Whatever he had remembered, it was bad. And Verry Bad by the looks of things.

TBC


	3. Ain't no rest for Time Travelers

**YOU KNOW, THESE DISCLAIMERS DO ABSOLUTELY NOTHING. WITH THAT SAID: I WILL SAY "I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING." JUST FOR THE PURE HILARITY OF IT! :grin:**

_**JIJIMON AND BABAMON'S INN_ _ _|**_

Daisuke shivvered. And not because he just steped through a door frame from a warm tunnel/hallway into a chilled bedroom/cave, but because he could still see those lines of fate, only due to his incistance, of course. And two lines, the ones he figgured belonged to Hikari-San and Takeru, were currently tied together, and trying to reach out into the distance, but were repulsed by something.

It scared him.

A lot.

Something, somehow, somewhere, had changed.

Either a time flux rip in space, or he was just going crazy.

"Man, why is it so cold in here?" Daisuke mutters as he looks around the room for the thermostat.

"I need the cold for my meditation." Comes a young, crisp, female voice. "Not that I can do anything like that without my candels!"

Daisuke jumps. "Who? What? When? Where?"

The room looked empty, besides the single bed in the room. Oh, this was going to be fun.

"Down here!" A near red, almost a Rose shade, scaled tail snakes out from underneath the bed, signaling it's owner's location.

Daisuke blinked. So he was sharing a room with a Dragon. So much fun. But, hey, atleast the cold was better than being pounded for questions and facts by Rika.

"I'm...Daisuke." He hesitated on his name, but, decided that honnesty was best here. "Babamon said I could..."

"...Stay the night? Okay, Fine. HEY! There they...!" The tail goes striaght out as the bed seems to jump a little. "Ow! Stupid low life carrying...!" The rest of the body belonging to this feminine dragon crawls out from under the bed as she gives off a sting of curses in other languages Daisuke didn't even knew existed.

A dragon all right. Only, instead of only going around in her plain scales and/or some sort of armor, as almost all dragon digimon Daisuke had met in his life time did, she was wearing a thin, light green dress. Why He did not know, nor did he care to.

Daisuke, from what he had heard from Takato about Guilmon, placed his new room mate as one of the same Digimon species the boy had allegedly 'created'. More likely, the story was that Guilmon as a species were secretive in nature, akin to what he had pieced together about Renamon.

"Whaaaat?" She was waving her left claw infront of his face. "Do I have something in my teeth?"

"Oh, sorry, it's just that you look like the drawing I've seen of one of my friends' partners." Daisuke snaps out of it.

This caught the Guilmon of a different shade off guard. "Gee, you don't say..." She shook her head. "Call me Shana."

"Shana...?" Daisuke wondered why a Dragon digimon would have such an odd name. Or one at all. Considering the fact that Digimon usually didn't have names. "Okay..."

'Shana' smiles. "You might not have guessed, Daisuke, but I'm a Guilmon. Only with an X atribute, giving me my..." she gestures herself over. "...More...Varried look."

Daisuke had never seen a Guilmon in person before, so he couldn't see anything different. "Back to my original question, why is it so cold in here again?"

"I use the cold as a focus for medatation." Shana sighs and walks over to some controll on the other side of the room, twisting the dial to the other side of the device. "But some crazy little beetle ran in here, snaged my candles, and ran out under the bed without so much as a thank you before dissapearing into thin air!" she huffs a small puff of fire from her mouth.

Daisuke noded, he could understand that.

**MAIN LOBY_ _ _|**

Renamon huffs the sand out of her mouth. She just couldn't understand it.

Guilmon had ran away. Either to memory loss, gain, or just pure confusion, she couldn't tell.

But, without Guilmon, they were short a Digimon. Just another lost to the crowd.

Another to search for when their way home came to take them away.

She sighed, and Babamon noticed.

"You know, Dearry, your friend may have his own reasons for vanishing."

Renamon looks to the woman. "yes, I know that he does. I just wish I knew what they were."

Babamon shrugs while she knits. "It's a hard thing to tell with people. Especially Dragons."

"We didn't mention that Guilmon was a Dragon type." Renamon narrows her eyes.

"Oh, our other guest is a Guilmon." Babamon laughs it off. "Quite the looker, she is. It won't be long at all before those two hook up! Haha!"

"Davis and your other guest?" Renamon raises an eyebrow.

"She said she was waiting for a mate without connections." Babamon notes. "Your friend Davis certainly fits those standards."

"I was wondering why you revealed our lines of fate in such a...dramatic way." Renamon ponders.

"I had to be certain I just wasn't seeing things, after all." Babamon laughs. "My eyes aren't what they used to be, you know."

Renamon sighs. "Etheric Fate Lines are tricky to spot. Even I didn't recognise the one between Rika and Takato for what it truely was until you pointed it out, and I was the one who started it in the first place."

**MATSUKI BAKERY_ _ _| SEVERAL MONTHS BEFORE HAND_ _ _|**

Renamon watches Rika tap her foot in irritation as the young boy working at the counter fiddled with the cash register.

"This thing always is on the fritz... Never working when I want it to..." Takato laughs nervously as the register beeps at him angerly.

"Oh, For cryin' out loud already! Just hit the thing and get it over with!" Rika punches the cash counting device, and sets it straight.

Renamon notes a line of 'future friendship' connecting the two children together, and decides to act upon it.

She mutters a spell in her shadow realm, and strengthens the thin, etheric string between Rika and Takato a slight bit.

Renamon didn't realize until the point in time when she and Rika were fighting a Lynksmon that this is what brought the Digignome's attention to Takato, and even gave Guilmon his life.

A simple bond of friendship.

**PRESENT_ _ _| THE INN_ _ _|**

Babamon nods wisely. "Ah, I did sense a small trace of Fox fur at the base of the bond."

Renamon smiles. "It's helped her a great deal, I believe." She frowns. "Could you...ah...not mention this to either of them? I can sense that Rika's stressed out by the bond enough already."

"I've kept many a secret in my life time." Babamon smiles as she remembers something. "I can keep one more."

**VILLAGE OF SCRAP DATA_ _ _|**

Henry groans as he feels the iminent headache comming on.

He, Terriermon, Jeri, and Leomon had stopped at a village of Chuchidarumon.

They were supprised to see them.

Not because they were the first humans in the village, but because they were the second group of humans at that time.

Enter, stage Left: Time Traveler Takeru and Egyptian Princess Hikari.

Takeru, at this exact moment on Earth, was a little eight year old boy getting his wildest dream granted. While in the Digital world, currently, he was a fifteen year old with a PHD in Physics currently wearing a Hazardous Environment Suit, and favored a blue glowing Zero Point Energy Field Manipulator as his main weapon and a crowbar as his seccond.

Hikari, several thousand years ago on Earth, was a sixteen year old Princess of Egypt to become queen, betrayed by her brother, and his secret aliance with the Romans and a ''Mutual Firend' from the future' inorder to become king, and is only living because Takeru was sent to extract her from death. Her favored rich robes were currently replaced by more ordianry dress of that period of time.

The reason that these two were in the Digital world?

They took the wrong portal, and now were cut off from Takeru's future world. And had been for a whole year.

Cue: Headache.

Jeri had asked why it was so simple, yet so impossible to wrap their minds around it.

Takeru's answer?

"Yeah, Time and Interdimensional Travel does that."

The simple truth of the matter was: Henry had no clue how two characters from a Tv show had ended up in such a...

...A...

...A Random situation!

Terriermon's reply?

"The Fourth Wall, Henry. The Fourth Wall."

As if that explained _**ANYTHING**_ at all! But, Takeru seemed to understand it.

Somehow.

Henry sighs as the transition from day to night occurs in an instant.

The Digital world was just as confusing as ever.

"Tram-car in the middle of a lake, Henry." Takato had commented before he, Rika, Kazu, Kenta, Renamon and Guilmon had been seperated from Henry, Jeri, and their partners.

Henry hoped to Yggdrasil that Rika hadn't killed them all yet.

**JIJIMON AND BABAMON'S INN_ _ _| HOT BATHS_ _ _|**

Kazu sighed in relief that Rika hadn't killed them all yet. "This has been one wacky day."

"Tell me about it." Kenta mumbles.

"Okay...So, First: We all get sucked up by a Data Stream." Kazu holds up one finger. "Counting it off to pure chance."

"Right." Kenta nods.

"Second: We pick up a mysterious mystery person mid-transit." Kazu holds up a second finger. "Counting it off to Author's Will."

"That doesn't work here, kazu." Kenta groans.

"Doesn't it, Chumly?" Kazu asks as he holds up a thrid finger. "THIRD: Said Mysterious Mystery person claims to be Davis Motomiya from the cartoon show."

"Minus Vmon, D-3, and everything else that makes him Davis from the Dub." Kenta adds.

"BUT: He does so after a moment of hesitation _**after**_ hearing me mention the TV show." Kazu holds up a fourth finger. "Meaning that he is not Davis, but is instead Daisuke from our version of the show. He fits him to a T."

"Coincidence." Kenta sighs.

"FIVE!" Kazu continues, un-interrupted. "He...!...Ah...He...He has those severed Lines of Fate!"

Kenta doesn't reply.

"Lines which Jijimon and Babamon said are impossible to exist without temporal interfeerance." Kazu holds up a sixth finger on his other hand. "Conclusion one: Davis/Daisuke is not from this world, he is instead from a paralell time line where a certain digital flower continued to exist without being steped upon."

Kenta raises an eyebrow. "A flower? Just one?"

"Meaning that our whole existance is due to the Butterfly effect, and Daivis-Daisuke finding some sort of temporal rift." Kazu holds up the seventh finger. "Now, from all this I can deduce that Conclusion two is this:..."

Kenta wonders if his friend is actually going somewhere with this.

"...Everything we see is all a collective dream, and that any minute now, we're all going to wake up in a post apockaliptic future as the last chance fighting team that Humanity has." Kazu...avoids...breaking the fourth wall! Way to go Kazu!

Kenta submerges himself into the bath completely in an attempt to hide his severly lost expression.

**THAT NIGHT_ _ _| ELSEWHERE IN THE DESERT_ _ _|**

Impmon, burried to his neck in sand, spits out a charred clump of soil. "Bleh...Stupid Pineapple head! What's with him anyways?!"

No reply- Excludeing for the giggeling of a lone Digignome, attracted by the explosion that occured several minutes ago.

Impmon had fallen through a portal from the real world to the digital a few days earliar, after a run in with a certain purple ponie, whose death cry was particurally enjoyable to hear.

The purple imp had rested up in a cave for a while, letting his wounds heal. Then he ventured out into the world, hopeing for a way back to earth.

Only to run into a crazed Guilmon.

It went like this:

"Hey pineapple head!" Impmon grins as he spots the familiar face of the dragon digimon. "Fancy meeting you here!"

Guilmon tilts his head, looking confused, but happy. "Impmon?!"

"Yeah! It's me! Ah, Where's...?"

_**"FIRE BALL~!!!"**_

The resulting explosion was thrice it's normal volume on a "Ten X Power" modification card.

The attack name was off, also. Pyro Sphere to Fire Ball. Same name, different terms.

Impmon sighs, then resumes strugglling to pull himself out of the crater that had been created.

"Stupid Pineapple head...always going and makeing a mess of things!" The digimon growls. "I WISH I COULD GO GIVE HIM A PIECE OF MY MIND!"

The digignome glows, then...

**THE NEXT MORNING_ _ _| VILAGE OF SCRAP DATA_ _ _|**

Takeru takes in a deep breath as the sky's earth globe rotates above him. "Another fine day on planet Kawalsky!" he grins at his joke.

Then, something catches the world-hopper's eye.

Something...

...Shiney...

"Oh....Oh Quab in a hat!" Takeru curses and dives into the building where he and the other vilage visitors had been staying the previous night. "'Kar'! We've got trouble!"

The Egyptian princess looks up from her conversation with Jeri. "What kind?"

"No-Target kind. And... _**IMPULSE ONE OH ONE!**_" Takeru replies as he summons his Hazard suit and varrious weapons from thin air, or rather, the developer's consol on his wrist.

Hikari stands up, easily catching two identical guns, that Takeru summoned extra, and connecting them into one frame. "Time to test that training you gave me then..."

"What's going on?" Jeri and Terriermon simultaneously say.

Takeru summons a pair of binoculars, and tosses them to Henry. "Take a look. From the East."

Henry looks out the window with said binoculars. "It looks like...some Biker with..."

"A very big shotgun." Takeru finishes, summong just that very item, and loading it's ammo with a "CHA-CLAK."

**JIJIMON AND BABAMON'S INN_ _ _| KITCHEN/DINEING ROOM_ _ _|**

Takato waks into the room, and blinks. "Still dreaming. I've still got to be dreaming."

Rika just pats his shoulder and sighs. "No Goggles, You're awake."

The sight before them was as follows; Kazu and Kenta were trying to get answers from Daisuke/Davis, but were slightly put off by the fact that a female version of Guilmon with pink scales, and currently wearing a similarly shaded dress, was sitting right next to him. Also, the spread of food on the table was massive. Certainly bigger than anything Takato's Guilmon COULD eat back on earth.

"Man, can you beleive our other guest was a Guilmon?!" Kazu complains as Takato and Rika take their respective seats at the table.

"No, Kazu, I can't beleive it." Takato blinks, again.

"I mean, why couldn't she have been an Angewomon? Or a...!" Kazu winces as Babamon whaps her broom across the back of his head. "OW!"

"Right now, your mouth is made for eating." She scolds. "Not. Talking."

"Yes, ma'am." Kazu sighs.

"So..." Rika looks at Daisuke curriously as he and Shana continue to talk about something before asking the one thought that had been on her mind all morning. "...Where's Renamon been all night, Babamon?"

"Well..." The witch ponders this question as she fills up Rika's glass with something looking like blue collored water. "...She's been ploting your route from our village."

"Oh?"

"Yes, we have a portal to another part of the Digital world in a closet..." Babamon scatches her head. "...Somewhere..." She shrugs. "Anywho, it seems you all could use a way out of our little death valley here, and our portal leads straight to the Forrest Level..." Babamon frowns. "...Or was it the clock level?"

Takato pales at this. "Ah...Maybe we'd be better off just taking the nearest Data Stream?"

Babamon makes a "Pff" sound while shruging the comment off. "Guests of mine will do no such thing!"

**VILLAGE OF SCRAP DATA_ _ _|**

The Biker came into the town with an enranged shout.

_**"GET ME OFF OF THIS THING!!!"  
**_  
A shout Henry had not been expecting. "That's Impmon!"

Jeri pulls out her D-Ark.

**{BELEZEMON: "Demon Biker, Mega Level Virus type, one of the Seven Demon Lords. His favorite attack is **_**DOUBLE IMPACT**_** which can destroy a solid Chrome Digizoid wall in one shot."}**

"I SAID: _**GET ME OFF**_!" Belezemon, clutching onto the demented bike with all his life.

Hikari laughs. "I'd try to save him, but the only thing bad about all this is the noise!"

Terriermon watches as the bike continues to try to throw the Digimon riding it off like a bucking bronco. "Geeze, I kinda feel bad for the guy."

"The bike is holding him hostage." Leomon frowns. "Enough of this!" With that, the Lion-Man jumps towards Belezemon, sword drawn.

"Wait! You're not goin' ta--!" Belezemon gets cut off as the blunt end of the sword slams into his face.

The bike swirvs out of controll as it's un-willing rider is knocked off, and de-digivolved to rookie.

Jeri smiles at her partner as she runs over to pick up the unconscious Impmon. "Wow, How'd you know that'd work?!"

Leomon shrugs. "I didn't."

**MEANWHILE: CLOCK LEVEL_ _ _|**

Hagarumon and Clockmon were panicing.

Gigadramon was attacking.

"Oh no! Oh Dear! How Annoying!" Clockmon was yelping.

"Oh dearry, if only someone would come and save us!" Hagarumon was Running.

Gigadramon was laughing. "Hahahaha~~~!!!!"

A certain red Dinosaur was smirking.

_**"FIRE BALL!"**_

Then Gigadramon was falling, for his wings were missing.

Guilmon was jumping onto the Ultimate's Back, oh so Burning.

Then light was flashing, Gigidramon was deleting, and a Great Dragon was rising.

**JIJIMON AND BABAMON'S INN_ _ _| PORTAL ROOM_ _ _|**

Daisuke frowns at the sight before him. A shimmering portal, just like the one he had steped through originally, only just a slightly different variation. It was made up of flashing lights instead of shimmering shards of glass. "This is the portal?"

"Yup." Jijimon starts. "There are a few like these, connecting the different quadrants of the digital world, but this is one of the only ones that connects two parts of the same quadrants."

"Very handy when traveling between worlds." Babamon adds. "But this is the only one that stays within the same dimension."

"You recognise this thing, Davis?" Rika asks, catching the frown on his face.

"Well, I did see one a few days ago, but I didn't know what it was." He sighs. "It's how I got here."

"Considering that you came here without a partner digimon, that makes sense." Takato nods. "We had a portal like this back home. Guilmon dug it up from underneath his shed."

Shana raises an eyebrow. "You'll have to tell me more about this Partner of yours sometime."

Renamon coughs. "If we're ready to go now?"

"Just step through, with any luck, you'll be in either forrest or clock level in a minute!" Babamon smiles.

"We always hate to see guests go, but we can't keep you here forcably." Jijimon sighs. "Good luck my friends."

With that, The Tamers start walking through the portal. As Daisuke and Shana go to follow, Babamon stops them with her broom.

"One thing." she states before reaching inside a pocket and pulling out a D-Arc, with a red body and blue trim. "We've been holding on to this, as a favor from Azoolongmon."

The name catches Daisuke's attention, Azoolongmon was the dragon digimon summoned from the destiny stones.

"Azoolongmon?!" He and shana ask at once.

"We served under him from time to time durring the olden days." Jijimon laughs. "trust me when I say you don't turn a favor down from one of the Great Dragons!"

Shana nods. "Ah, I remeber you now!" At the strange looks The two elderly digimon give her she clarifys. "From..." A brief pause. "...the history books! yeah, that's it!"

Daisuke shrugs before accepting the D-ark. "So why give it to me now?"

Babamon winks. "We had to be sure you two were the ones Azoolongmon wanted to have it."

"Now hurry up, if you delay any longer the time displacement between portals will be too noticeable!" Jijimon then shoves the two through the portal with a swing from his staff. "Sayonara!"

**CLOCK LEVEL_ _ _|**

The portal spat the group of humans and digimon out in one burst before it flickered out of existance.

They all land in one pile.

"Why is it that portals always throw people out so roughly?" Daiskue grumbles.

"Maybe because they get a laugh out of it?" Kazu asks.

It was at that moment that the panicing Hagarumon and Clockmon came running towards them, yelling about an enraged Megadramon, a fire extinguisher, a stoped clock, and a bloodthirsty Cyberdramon.

TBC.

**AN: Believe it or not, I DO Have a plan for this series, albeit a mix mash of ideas That I don't want to create as their own indivitual stories, it IS a plan. So, Anyone care to guess what's up with Shana? Or what about What happened to Guilmon? Oh how about Takeru and Hikari?**

**_*Cue TARGET AKAI SHOUGEKI, as it's on the MP3 player*_**

**I'll answer that later one just to clarify a bit. I have a whole chapter written that explains the backstory for them. Basicly, there's an interdimensional guardian taskforce that keeps things calm all over the universe. When Daisuke stepped on that flower, well, that butterfly flaped it's wings. This task force will be mentioned later on, and I am Not just making things up. As for that backstory chapter, as it's more of a crossover with Half-Life, I MIGHT put it in "AU Verse" as the next chapter, OR I might post it as a seperate story. Regardless, it's not important overall.**

**Trust me, when we get to the Soverign's Level, things are changing DRASTICALLY.**

**Four on One Mega Battle, anyone?**

**EDIT: For some reason the Editor isn't taking my changes to the story, even reverting them to something older I deleted in cases. I've had SIMPLE LETTERS vanish on me "They" to "the" for instance. *sigh***

_DTC


	4. Mic' Check, One Two, One Two

**AHHEM! ANNOUNCEMENT! ANNOUNCEMENT! STRANGELY, SOME OF MY MORE RECENT CHAPTER UPDATES HAVE UPLOADED TO THE ACTUAL STORY'S IMPROPERLY. WHAT DOES THIS MEAN? IT MEANS THAT I HAVE UPLOADED THE CHAPTER UPDATES, SPELL CHECKED THEM, SAVED THEM, BUT THE CHANGES DO NOT TAKE. I REPEAT, WHEN THE FILES ARE CORRECTLY SAVED, THEY REVERT TO THEIR ORIGINAL FORM. MEANING ALL SPELLING CHECKS AND SENTENCE CORRECTIONS HAVE BEEN UNDONE. THIS CHAPTER, WHILE INCLUDING STORY, IS MOSTLY FOR TESTING PURPOSES INVOLVING MY TRYING TO FIND A WAY AROUND THIS GLITCH.**

WE WILL NOW RETURN YOU TO YOUR REGULARLY SCHEDULED STORY: **_PRIMEVAL_.**

**DIGITAL WORLD_ _ _|**

Ryo Akiyama wanted lots of thing from his life. One of them was to not be constantly haunted by a certain Mega Level Digimon who wanted to become his partner.

"Come now, Ryo! You know that silly Vmon can't help you one bit!" Meleniummon laughs. "Even Fusing him to that young boy's Wormon won't save you from the inevitable!"

"Oh Yeah?!" Vmon takes a step forward. "We can take you on no matter wha--!"

Suddenly, the entire sky shatters into nothing, surprising everyone, Demon Digimon to Human Tamer alike.

"What's going on, Ryo?" the young Ken Ichijouji standing next to Ryo asks before he fades from existence, along with his Wormon partner.

"Meleniummon!" Ryo turns to face the monster above him. "What did you do!?"

"Nothing I did, my boy!" Meleniummon seemed panicked now. "Someone has altered the very fabric of reality!"

"Someone that's not you!?" Vmon bravely asks.

"Of course it's not me!" Meleniummon grimaces as the entire universe seems to bend and waver. "Ryo! I'm afraid we'll have to put aside our differences for another time, it seems that History is re-writing itself!"

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Ryo asks, before noticing that Vmon had suddenly become a Monodramon. "What's Going On?!"

"Ryo! I don't like this!" Vmo-Monodramon yelps.

"I'll do what I can, My boy." Meleniummon casts a spell around the human and the digimon before him. "Your memories will not be altered by this, I hope! Just remember that---!"

Meleniummon, and the rest of the Digital World, Exploded into nonexistence, leaving Ryo and his Vmon turned Monodramon floating in a dark void.

"Well, that was unexpected..." Ryo frowns. "Say, what was going on, again?"

The monodramon blinks. "Uh...I dunno..." he scratches his head. "I think we were fighting someone..." Monodramon looks towards Ryo, only to see nothing. "Huh...Who was I talking to again?"

And with that, the void was empty.

**CARD TOURNAMENT_ _ _| HUMAN WORLD_ _ _|**

Ryo Akiyama slammed the Winning card down on the platform.

A Vmon card.

The red haired girl before him scowled, then stood up and left the table.

_"THE WINNER AND STILL CHAMPION!"_ The Announcer calls. _"THE DIGIMON KING! RYOOOOOOO!"  
_  
The audience cheers wildly.

"Thank you, thank you!" the boy bows to his fans, and winks at a group of girls- They squeal in delight- as he takes the microphone from the Announcer. "I'm glad I was able to make it out here today." He nervously laughs. "I wasn't expecting such a big turn out...!"

-----

After the awards and Titles were given, Ryo left the Tournament, and blindly walked down the street.

It was at the corner of Fate Avenue and Destiny Street when a thick fog enveloped the area.

"What the...!?"

_"Ryo...."_ A voice hissed from the shadows. _"Ryo....!"_

He knew that voice. Ryo turns around towards a rather large shadow behind him. "Monodramon?!"

_"RYO!"_

**DIGITAL WORLD_ _ _| PRESENT DAY_ _ _| CLOCK LEVEL_ _ _|**

Ryo Akiyama and Cyberdramon were wandering the world when a rather large explosion caught their attention.

"What was that?" Ryo asks calmly.

Cyberdramon growls. "An Opponent!"

Ryo casts his eyes skyward just in time to see a Dragon, blood red, golden eyes, and demonic, fly over head. A glance down to his Digivice gives the name. "Megidramon, Mega Level Virus Type, Special attack, Megido Flame. A..." He gasps. "One of the Four Great Dragons?!"

Cyberdramon snarls at the beast above them. "Ryo, he may be the one...!"

"Easy boy!" Ryo places his hand on the Cyber Dragon's shoulder. "Easy...! He's way out of our league."

"You give up too easily." Cyberdramon sniffs the air. "There is another."

"who?" Ryo doesn't even need to ask as a Megadramon soars over the same route the Megidramon had. "Megadramon, Ultimate Level." he recites from memory. "Okay, take him down."

"With Pleasure, Ryo!" Cyberdramon took off, his claws glowing a deadly green. _**"DESOLATION CLAW!"**_

Megadramon didn't known what hit him.

TO BE CONTINUED.

**AN: TESTING COMPLETE. **


	5. You probably didn't see this comming

**ROSES ARE RED, VIOLETS ARE BLUE. URU CRACKERS SHOULD BE AVOIDED BY ME AND YOU!**

**DIGITAL WORLD_ _ _| CLOCK LEVEL_ _ _|**

He had seen it all before.

The Death and the Destruction of his Mate, Gigadramon. He had seen it before.

That was the one thing Megadramon knew after living for years inside the unstable Clock Level of the Digital world was this: History repeated itself.

So when I say, "Cyberdramon had come from left field and plowed his armored head into Megadramon's torso," and I also previously stated that "Megadramon didn't know what hit him" I want you to know what I mean in the fullest extent:

Megadramon didn't know what hit him.

Understood?

Good. Let's continue, shall we?

Cyberdramon had come from left field, and plowed his armored head into Megadramon's Torso.

It was unexpected to say the least. Megadramon smirked in delight as pain racked his rib cage. "Finally! An X Factor to end this miserable existance known as my pathetic life!"

Cyberdramon would have raised an eyebrow at this comment if he had eyebrows to raise.

**"MEGA CLAW!"**Megadramon suddenly swings an armored claw at Cyberdramon, all thoughts of destroying Megidramon abandoned, in the one moment of confusion.

Cyberdramon dodged, then retaliated. **"DESOLATION CLAW!"**

Ryo, from down below, watched as the two Ultimates faced off in heated combat. _'Cyberdramon has speed, maneuverability, and strength versus Megadramon's armor, weaponry, and stamina.'_ he mused after several minutes of fighting. _'An Attack Plug In-A card should do the trick!'_

The tamer reaches for said card when, all of a sudden, a spinning vortex of Blue flames impact both Mega- and Cyber- Dramons with a strong, female cry of **"DRAGON WHEEL!"**

The yellow fox known to many as Kyubiimon had entered the fray.

_*Cue Primeval Theme (from the BBC series "Primeval")*_

Daisuke Motomiya and his recently made partner, a Guilmon X named "Shana," watched as Rika slid a card through her D-Ark, Renamon glowed with the light of Digivolution, and as Kyubiimon jumped into the air, spun like a Yo-yo, and Launched her "Dragon Wheel" Attack onto the quarreling Dragons.

Megadramon started _laughing _(Of all things to do). "FINALLY! The Loop has Been broken!"

Daisuke raised an eyebrow. "What is he going on about?"

Shana shrugged. "You've got me, Dai."

"Look!" Takato pointed to the sky as Cyberdramon let loose an enraged snarl, and proceeded to let his anger loose on both Megadramon and Kyubiimon alike, not even caring **WHO **_**OR **_**WHAT**he was attacking. "He's gone berserk!"

_**"DIGIMODIFY!" **_Rika slashes a modify card quickly. _**"HYPER SPEED, ACTIVATE!"**_

Kyubiimon dodges a _**"DESOLATION CLAW"**_ attack with ease. "For an Ultimate, I would have expected better reflexes then that, Pretty Boy!"

Cyberdramon lets loose another enraged snarl.

Meanwhile, Ryo Akiyama was busy slashing Energy reducing card after energy reducing card to try to stop his Out of control partner from attacking the new comers on the scene.

It didn't seem to be working in the slightest.

"Come on, you fool! Face me!" Megadramon snarls at Cyberdramon. "Give me your best shot!"

"Is he trying to get himself killed?" Kazu asks offhandedly.

"It appears so." The Hagarumon notes with a sigh. "Such valiant protectors of their land should not wish their immanent deaths!"

"You've got that right!" Kazu agrees.

Rika sighs, exasperated. "Would you two be quiet for a moment while I try to save our lives!?"

**SOVERIGN LEVEL_ _ _|**

Antylamon sighs, exasperated. "Would you two be quiet for a moment while I try to figure this out?"

Her fellow Deva, Makuramon, growls at his captive, the digimon Calumon (blowing raspberries at the monkey), securely under his arm.

"You said you've captured the Catalyst, and must show it to the Soverign?" She asks to clarify.

"Yes yes, A Thousand Times YES!" Makuramon growls at the bunny Deva. "I don't care that he's ordered not to be disturbed, But THESE **ARE HIS **_**DIRECT ORDERS**_!"

"Riiight." Antylamon rolls her eyes, playing all the part of the temp-receptionist. "I'll let him know that."

Calumon giggles. "I Like her! She's nice!"

Makuramon huffs. "And what am I, Chopped Livver?!"

_**"Actually, I'd say you are."**_ a rather gruff voice snarls from behind the monkey Deva.

"I was being rhetorical, you...!" Makuramon turns to face the Digimon behind him, ignoring Antylamon's shocked face.

"...You..." Makuramon then repeats as he sees only a rather large Red tail infront of him, before glaring skywards... "...You Big....!"

...Only to meet Megidramon's Rather...toothy...smile. _**"Why Hello there!"**_

"...Oh Momma...!"

Makuramon collapses, letting Calumon escape behind Antylamon.

_**"Now, little girl."**_Switching to a British accent, Megidramon bends down to face The rabbit deva in the eye. _**"I'm going to ask you to keep an eye on that little cream puff while I go have a chat with your twisted father of a bird."**_

Antylamon only nods slowly as The Great Dragon of the Hazard soars past her towards Zhuquaiomon's castle.

_**"Oh LUUUUCY!" **_Megidramon laughs as he knocks down the front door with a single "Knock." _**"I'M HOME!"**_

Antylamon and Calumon both swore that from that moment on that no-one would be able to make a _stranger_ Dramatic entrance than that.

**DESERT LEVEL_ _ _|**

Henry looked at their new traveling companions with curiosity.

A tired, worn out Imp who had been possessed by a bike that a Digignome had created; A God-mode game player with all sorts of weapons; And an Egyptian princess who was literally out of time.

It was strange, he thought, That they should all be thrown together as they did.

Jeri wrapped her arms around Henry's left arm, breaking him out of his thinking process. "Well, We've seen stranger."

Terriermon yawned from Leomon's shoulder. "You could say we've _**BEEN**_ stranger."

"Terriermon." Henry grumbles.

"Momentai, would ya!?" The Rabbit laughs.

Takeru, the mysterious boy in the Orange H.E.V. suit from another dimension, stopped in his tracks as the device on his wrist started beeping rapidly. "Hold up one second guys." He looks down at the holographic screen before him. "Hmm....Looks like a Dimensional rift is opening up on the Highest level of this world."

"That would be the Soverign, Zhuquaiomon's, level." Leomon notes. "I can't imagine what would cause such a rupture."

"Well, strange or not," Takeru smiles at the Princess. "It's our ticket to safety."

"But how will we get there?" Hikari asks. "We're on the lowest, it's on the---"

Mid sentence, a Data Stream rushes over them, instantly transporting them to the highest level.

"Highest level?" Impmon, on Leomon's other shoulder, finishes. "Now dat was just freaky."

Takeru laughs, holding up the device mounted to his wrist. "Actually, I just used a simple command to bring us some transport."

"What code was that?" Terriermon asks, intrigued.

"Oh, Just 'Load Map, underscore, level four dash two, underscore, final'." Takeru recites aloud.

Henry and Terriermon nod in understanding, but the phrase is lost on the girls, Impmon, and Leomon.

"It brings the main player to the final map of the game." Terriermon clarifies. "It let's you skip all the tedious stuff, like the pre-Boss Boss battles"

It was then a Data Stream passed by them, droping off several passerbys unlucky enough to be caught by it.

Takeru frowns, looking to the device on his wrist. "Well, THAT wasn't supposed to happen!"

**CLOCK LEVEL_ _ _|**

_**"DIGIMODIFY!"**_ Rika slashes a Blue card. _**"MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!"**_

_**"KYUUBIMON MATRIX DIGIVOLVE INTO!!!"**_

Daisuke watches in awe as the fox digimon evolves to a higher level.

Megadramon and Cyberdramon were equally surprised by this event.

Megadramon reacted first.

_**"MEGA CLAW!"**_

This time, it was Cyberdramon who didn't see it coming.

_**KLANG!!!**_

A much smaller, purple, monodramon hit the ground next to Ryo.

"Monodramon!"

_**"MEGA MISSILE!"**_

_**KABOOM!**_

Both were digitized into data.

The Tamers would never know that Ryo Akiyama was ever in the Digital World.

All this occurred in the span of a second that it took Taomon, the Ultimate form of Renamon, to fully Digivolve.

The Ultimate narrows her eyes at Megadramon, who was now laughing crazily. "Now why did you do that for?" She smirks as she summons her rather large paintbrush. "It _**WAS**_ a fair fight."

Megadramon stops laughing a second before the "Talisman of Light" attack hits him full on.

"Oooh! Feisty!" The smoking Ultimate grins. "I like this new universe, I like it alot!"

**SOVERIGN ZHUQUAIOMON'S CASTLE_ _ _|**

The Phoenix of the Southern Quadrant was resting on his perch inside his personal chambers.

Not two days ago, he had gone to the prison of the True enemy to stall an attack.

It broke free, and nearly deleted him.

But it had done much, much more.

The D-Reaper, a monster born only to delete those who had evolved beyond their given peramaters, itself had evolved. It had become it's own being, and, according to it's newly formed plan, possessed the Soverign bird when he had approcached it's prison.

And he didn't even know it.

_**"Oh LUUUUCY!"**_

**_*CLANG-THUD*_**

**_"I'M HOME!"_**

_This _was not part of the plan.

Zhuquaiomon lifts his head towards the entrance, watching as the Great Dragon, Megidramon, enters the sacred chamber.

_**"Hey, Zhuqster!"**_Megidramon smirks. _**"Long time no see!"**_

_**"Megidramon."**_ Zhuquaiomon's voice rumbles through the chamber. _**"Last we met, **_**I**_** Was but the learner; now **_**I**_**Am The Soverign!"**_

Megidramon rolls his golden eyes. _**"Yeah yeah, Still quoting the humans you hate so much, Turkey?"**_

Zhuquaiomon's feathers were officially ruffled at this comment.

_**"I am **_**NOT**_** A **_**TURKEY!**_**"**_ He growls.

_**"Let's see, You're big, you're a bird, you're literally on fire."**_Megidramon chuckles. _**"I'd Say you're thanksgiving dinner!"**_

The Big ol' Bird didn't give the Great dragon a coherent reply.

Instead, he roared as loud as he could, and plowed head first into Megidramon's torso.

Megidramon saw it coming.

**CLOCK LEVEL_ _ _|**

**"THOUSAND SPELLS!"**

**"MEGA MISSILE!"**

The two explosive attacks canceled each other out.

Megadramon was worn down, ragged, and near deletion, and yet he still managed to keep on fighting at full strength.

"Heh...Not bad fox-face!" he coughed, then noticed something out of the corner of his eye.

The data from Ryo and Cyberdramon had merged together and become one form.

A Mega Form.

Taomon, noticing Megadramon's distraction, then looks to where he was looking. "Oh dear."

The data, corrupted by the explosion and unstable, was tall, mechanical, and frightening to every Chosen Child in Daisuke's original world.

_**"MACHINEDRAMON!!!"**_The Dark Master roars as his body, after so long, digivolves to it's original form.

Megadramon, however, saw _this _comming a mile away.

"Oh, it's _**you**_." he notes sourly.

TO BE CONTINUED.


	6. Stopped mid senBANG!

**CHAPTER THE NEXT. TEMPORAL REWIND, COMMENCED. FLASHFORWARD, THIS IS NOT.**

**DIGITAL WORLD_ _ _| SOVERIGN LEVEL_ _ _|**

Zhuquaiomon roared as he pushed Meggidramon through the wall.

_**"NOW! To destroy you once and for all, interloper!"**_

Meggidramon was about to reply when a Data stream rushed between them, dropping off two massive forms (and one small one) into the battle.

_**"Oh Come On!"**_ The Great Dragon shouts in annoyance. _**"You couldn't have at-least waited until I got one punch in!"**_

**CLOCK LEVEL_ _ _|**

Machinedramon laughs. "Oh it is good to be back!"

Gigadramon grimaces. "Only you would say that."

"Oh ho ho! What have we here?" Machinedramon notices the tamers and the digimon. "You lot weren't around the last time!"

Taomon tightens her grip on her paint brush. "What are you going on about now?"

"Let's just say that this isn't the first time the ol' mecha and I have a...repeating history." Gigadramon grimaces.

"History doesn't even covver it!" Machinedramon roars in amusement. "I'll even dare say that-!"

Whatever he was daring to say was cut off as a rather large data stream engulfed the entire battle field...

**SOVEREIGN LEVEL_ _ _|**

...And dropped the Tamer's group off in front Henry's group.

"-wasn't supposed to happen!" Takeru's voice finished for Machinedramon.

Takato blinks. "Ah...Where are we?"

"Sovereign's level." Henry answers.

"Dude! Did you just summon them from the other side of the world?" Terriermon asks rather excitedly.

"I didn't mean to." Takeru looks to the device on his wrist in confusion. "I mean, it should've only moved-!"

The sudden appearance of Taomon silenced him. "...We've got trouble!"

**SIMULTANEOUSLY_ _ _|**

...And Dropped Machine- and Giga- Dramon's in-between The Sovereign Zhuquaiomon and the Great Dragon Meggidramon.

"...We're bound by-!" Machinedramon is cut off yet again as Zhuquaiomon continues head first into him.

The mecha dragon rolls a few yards before getting to his feet. "Well! That was-!"

Gigadramon roars and launches a missile or twenty into Machinedramon's chest.

"Ooof!" Machinedramon shakes his head rapidly to clear the rather loud "BANG" that was echoing in his ears. "Even More-!"

_**"MEGGIDO FLAME!" **_Meggidramon launches a rather large fire ball at Zhuquaiomon.

The Bird retaliates with a **"PHOENIX FIRE"** attack.

Meggidramon grabs Machinedramon and throws him into the line of fire.

_**"Not today, Zhuqster!"**_

Machinedramon groans as he thinks to himself. _"...How Rude..."_

Taomon, watching all of this from the sky, frowns before rushing off towards where she could see where the Tamers had been dropped off. "Rika..."

* * *

That was the answer to the infamous question: "What kind of trouble?"

And, as the group of humans and digimon watched the three Megas and the Ultimate duke it out "Ultimate Showdown" style, an awkward silence filled the air. Well, what little silence could exist during a battle between and ultimate and three megas.

Shana had decided to get a closer look, and Daisuke agreed, wanting to get as far away from the Takeru and Hikari-chan who-looked-like-his-Takeru-and-Hikari-chan-and-yet-clearly-were-not as possible.

Unfortunately, said Look-alike who-looked-like-Daisuke's-Takeru-and-Hikari-chan-and-yet-clearly-were-not wanted to come along as well, saying that was where their "Portal" was.

Naturally, Jeri decided that she and Henry should escort them safely through the battle zone as one final send off, which, as Takato didn't want their group to get separated again, led to _**EVERYONE**_ coming along to Get a Closer look.

Daisuke didn't like this situation one bit. Especially not when Shana kept muttering that she should be helping some how. He didn't even have any Cards to make this Digivice he had been given work! But that was besides the point, The point was that Daisuke didn't like this situation one bit.

Not. One. Bit.

* * *

Meggidramon roars in delight as he back stepped/floated away from the two Digimon who were charging him, leaving Gigadramon and Zhuquaiomon to ram their heads together.

Oh, The rest of today was going to be FUN. Even if he had a nagging feeling that things were about to go down hill, and quickly at that.

Zhuquaiomon rams his body into Machinedramon, who had only just recovered from the previous "Phoenix Fire" attack-block, sending the mecha tumbling backwards into what remained of The Sovereign's castle.

No-one noticed the shimmering portal of glass-mirror shards floating at the epicenter of the battle field. And No-one would have cared to have notice Antylamon and Calumon slipping through said portal as the battle shifted itself into the Castle remains.

* * *

And then it happened. A wave of energy, a ripple in time and space. Something _**changed.**_

Daisuke was the only one to notice it, a wave of energy washing over the area; and then Not-Takeru and Not-Hikari-chan were gone, Kazu and Kenta and the Hagarumon were gone as well (Gigadramon had vanished from the battle too), Impmon was suddenly a demon biker with wings and a giant arm mounted cannon, Taomon was suddenly a mega level shaman priestess, and Machinedramon was suddenly a very tiny armored man (reminiscent of a Super Sentai warrior) with a rather fancy red scarf.

Shana blinked, feeling a very strange sense of De-ja-vu. "Ugh...What was _that_?"

"You saw that too?" Daisuke asks, currious.

"Saw what?" Shana asks, blinking.

"Must be because of this digivi..." Daisuke then noticed his clothes had changed. Back to his original Digi-world gear. (His goggles were missing though, he noted sourly) But that wasn't the only thing, the D-Ark remained in place of the D-3, but next to it was a small pouch filled with Modify cards.

This was getting stranger by the sec-

Then Takato pointed out the shimmering portal on the battle field.

Shana was the only one close enough to Daisuke to keep him from hitting the ground face first.

TO BE CONTINUED.


	7. Understanding Time Travel is

**THE TIME HAS COME. A DRASTIC CHANGE IS ABOUT TO OCCUR. THEN AGAIN, THIS **_**IS**_** A TIME TRAVEL STORY... WHEN WOULDN'T SOMETHING DRASTICALLY CHANGE?**

**THE SOVEREIGN LEVEL_ _ _|**

Meggidramon grinned as he threw Machinedramon into a wall.

Then, as he was about to launch a finishing attack, the world's Data blurred suddenly.

_**"What!"**_

The rubble pile collapsed, and, seemingly out of nowhere, a sleek, slim form, looking like a Kamen Rider, with a long, red scarf, jumped out of the pile with a cry of _**"JUSTICE KICK!"**_

Meggidramon flew backwards by the oddly proportioned weight from the blow, crashing into Zhuquaiomon.

Megadramon laughed. "Oh wow! Did you see that! You just got owned by a midgit!"

Said Midgit known only as Justimon jumped into the air behind Megadramon, with his right arm transformed into a glowing red blade. The attack known as **"VOLTAGE BLADE!"** then cut Megadramon in half, from head to tail, in one swipe.

_**"Hmmf."**_ Meggidramon "hmmf"ed and pushed himself off of the rather large turkey, whose eyes were now swirls of color as he tried to recover from the sudden attack. _**"Let's see if you can stand the heat then! MEGGIDO FLAME!"**_

Justimon jumped away from the attack, then remarked- in a strange, dual voice- "Hah! Is that all you've got!"

Meggidramon narrowed his eyes. _"This is wrong. He wasn't this fast a minute ago!"_

Meanwhile, down below, Daisuke started falling towards the ground.

"Wah!" Shana, the only one standing right next to him, managed to catch the falling boy before his face hit the ground. "Dai! What's wrong?"

The only reply was a mumbled "Not again."

"Dai, come on! Don't do this to me!" she cried out. "What's wrong!"

Within moments, the other tamers were around him, trying to get the DigiDestined to give a coherent reply.

"What happened?" Jeri asked. "Why'd he colapse?"

"He fell when I pointed out that portal!" Takato started. "Something about it must be familiar to him!"

"Gogglehead! Don't be so dense! There's no way he's ever seen such a portal before!" Rika countered. "Even if-!"

At that moment, Zhuquaiomon recovvered from his sudden knock out, and roared in a rage filled state.

Beelzemon Blast Mode, the mega stage Alternate stage of Impmon, grimaced. "Look! If one of us doesn't go and stop them, we're all going to die a slow and painfull death! I can promise that!"

Sakuyamon, Renamon's mega form, Nodded in agreement. "The battle, even we aren't the intended targets, is shifting back onto us."

"Okay, okay okay! I don't need convincing." Rika sighed. "Just be care full out there."

"We will." With that Sakuyamon and Beelzemon launched into the battle.

**"CARONA BLASTER!"**

Zhuquaiomon looked up...

**"SPIRIT STRIKE!"**

...And was hit by the double attack.

"WAHOOO!" Terriermon cheered. "Henry! Did ya see that!"

"Yes, Terriermon, I did." Henry sighed.

With that, Megidramon grabbed mid air and _threw_ Justimon's jumping form at the Sovereign. _**"And THAT'S what I think about your stupid **_**scarf**_**!"**_

Zhuquaiomon ducked his head and roared as the Tiny (compared to him) mega flew over his head, and landed safely on the ground.

Justimon then turned his attention to Sakuyamon. "Why hello there!" He said in his double voice before transforming his arm into a sword again and jumping towards her in an attack. _**"JUSTICE BLADE!"**_

_**KLANG!**_

Beelzemon hit Justimon in the face with his blaster.

"Allright, who invited scarf boy here?"

_**"I know **_**I**_** didn't!"**_ Megidramon shouted before jumping towards Zhuquaiomon.

_**"You Fools! The Justice Monster I summoned shall destroy you all!"**_ The turkey roared as he barrel rolled away from the Great Dragon.

"So he's the soverign's warrior?" Sakuyamon asked, curriously. "Hmm, this changes things."

"Ya think?" Beelzemon laughed before diving towards Justimon.

"I am my own warrior!" Justimon then transformed his right arm into a multi barreled cannon. **"Justice Burst."** He stated coolly before firing on all cylinders.

Beelzemon's three eyes widened as the red energy came hurtling at him.

_**BLAM!**_

The Ex Demon Lord hit the ground harshly.

Sakuyamon flew down towards the Justice Knight, and swung her staff.

Justimon nonchalantly blocked the staff with his Voltage Blade. "Not bad, for a girl."

"What was that?" Sakuyamon growled.

"You heard me!" The "Kamen Rider" smirked under his Helmet.

Meanwhile, as this was going on, Daisuke was recovering from his shock.

"Dai?" Shana asked him unsuredly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." The Time Traveler got to his feet.

Jeri frowned. "Are you sure? You don't look allright?"

Terriermon cut in. "If he says he's fine, he's fine!"

"Ngh. Terriermon!" Henry sighed.

"Momentai, Henry!" Terriermon grinned. "Momentai!"

One of Zhuquaiomon's re-directed "PHOENIX FIRE" attacks landed nearby.

Takato gulped. "Well, I think we should find a better spot to hide!"

"Where do you suggest, Takato?" Rika asked as she gestured around the field. "I don't see any secret tunnels!"

"Um, well, I..." The goggle wearing boy started to fidgit as he looked around hurriedly for something. "...Um, Maybe..."

"The Portal You saw earliar!" Leomon suddenly started, nearly scaring everyone because of his silence. {Hey! Even I almost forgot he was there!} "If it leads to a different part of the Digital World, we could easily escape!"

Jeri nods. "What a great Idea, Leomon!"

"I'm not so sure..." Henry frowned. "Just seeing it made Daisuke..."

Daisuke suddenly grinned. "That's a great idea!"

"It is?" Henry blinked. "But you fainted...!"

"Am I a Pokemon?" the Time Traveler asked rather seriously. At the slight pause of silence (Excluding the battle), Daisuke grinned. "Good! to The Portal then!"

Now then, as the Tamers head towards the portal, let's rewind a few nano-seconds.

Back to the fight!

Zhuquaiomon launched a Phoenix Fire (You know, the one that almost hit the Tamers just now?) to which Meggidramon redirected with his own Meggido Flame.

_**"RAAAAAAAH!"**_ Zhuquaiomon then went for "Ramming Speed" mode, imbedding his rather sharp beak into Meggidramon's chest armor.

_**"OW! That **_**HURTS**_** You Over Grown **_**TURKEY!"** Meggidramon roars, and begins the attempt to pry the bird off of him.

_**"Mrrrgh! Nraaaah!"**_ The Turkey, as his mouth was tied up, roared.

What he said? What else? "I am Not a Turkey!"

And then, things happened at once.

As Sakuyamon and Justimon dueled with their Laser Sword and Magical Staff, The Sudden intervention of Beelzemon Blast Mode into the fray changed the tide.

In the wrong direction.

Beelzemon swung his cannon at Justimon's head. Justimon ducked, allowing the cannon to hit Sakuyamon in the face instead. Sakuyamon reels, leaving her defences open. As This Happens, Zhuquaiomon launches his SONIC ZEPHYR attack, with his beak still embedded into Meggidramon's chest. Meggidramon roared as his chest (quite literally) exploded in pain. Then, Justimon Delivers a sword cut to Beelzemon's right arm, severing the limb, then with a twirl, he stabs the blade into Sakuyamon's torso. Meggidramon Glows and De-Digivolves to his rookie form, as does Beelzemon (But only droping out of his Blast mode, and not completely de-digivolving to the rookie level). Zhuquaiomon roars in victory as the now much smaller guilmon falls to the ground, and Justimon spins, with Sakuyamon still on the blade, and tosses her away towards the still falling Guilmon. They collide, and Sakuyamon de-digivolves to Renamon, before both land in front of the portal.

Now, after that brick of text, you're probably wondering, How long did this all take to happen compared to how long it took me to read it?

The answer is simple. It happened in a total of one Second and a half.

And within the remaining Half Second, the following occurred:

Rika screams out in shock, pain, and supprise as the bond connecting her to Renamon suddenly frays to the point of it nearly snaping in two. Takato, still linked to Guilmon in this altered time line, clutches his chest and collapses to his knees at the sudden attack from Zhuquaiomon. Jeri glares at Justimon and Zhuquaiomon with a vengeance, the ones to hurt her friends, as she grips her D-Arc tightly in anger. Leomon, feeling this sudden rush of emotion, roars and jumps into the battle. Daisuke and Shana run over towards the two tamers and injured digimon, respectively.

Now, Beelzemon (normal) is mad. He's really mad.

"You. Cut off. My ARM." The Demon Lord (who's arm re-appeared upon loosing the blast mode form) Sneers at Justimon as he grabs him by the neck with the formerly cutoff arm.

"I knew I should've gone for the head!" Was Justimon's only comment before Beelzemon began his attack.

Meanwhile, Leomon was throwing "Fist of the Beast King" attacks at Zhuquaimon, and actually pulling off some major damage.

"Kill him Leomon! KILL HIM!" Jeri was ordering. "Make him Pay!"

Terriermon whistled from his tamer's shoulder. "Wheeew...Do you know how to pick 'em or what, eh Henry?"

"Terriermon!" Henry growled as he took a step away from the enraged girl, and towards Takato and Rika.

Now, for anyone watching this event from a third party perspective, this is all rather confusing, I'd suppose? If this weren't a time travel story, perhaps we wouldn't be as confused as we are. But, as we're dealing with time travel, all common sense is thrown out of the window.

_Sigh._ I'm sorry to say that this is even confusing **ME**! Let's try to not lose ourselves as we progress, okay?

"Come on you two!" Daisuke bent down and began attempting to move Takato and/or Rika to the portal. As Neither was very responsive to his pleas and attempts at moving them, all the Time Traveler ever managed to accomplish was getting them a few feet closer together. "We can't stay here...! COME ON!"

Shana- meanwhile, next to the portal- was trying to get either Guilmon to wake up or Renamon to stop loosing data. Since she couldn't do both at the same time, things weren't going so well. "G'! Wake up! Come on!" Neither seemed ready to wake up, so the only other choice was to drag them through the strange portal.

"Oi!" Daisuke called over to Henry. "Help me move them!"

"But...!" The tamer began to object. "What about...!"

Jeri, as if sensing that the end to that sentence was her name, turned to glare at him. "Henry! I can take care of this!" It wasn't the tone of her voice, nor the fact that her Digivice was sending out waves of dark energy that pushed Henry towards complying. No. "Just **GO **_**ALREADY!**_"

And it wasn't this that made him finally realize the situation. It was her eyes. They were burning with a grey fire of anger.

As Henry came over to help move Takato and Rika towards the Portal, Daisuke realized something.

Time Travel, the further back you go, the less noticeable the changes you make will be seen. But, even then, _When_ever this portal let to, it was far enough back to re-write Daisuke into a Tamer's position. A Position he didn't even remember having!

It was then that a maddened, crazed, and _angry_ lion's roar filled the air, cutting this thought process off. Looking back to the battle, One could see that Leomon had Digivolved into a higher form. One that was a black/grey in colloring, had a long, unkempt main of hair, and looked like a fusion of Ogermon and Leomon. Something corrupted. Something that was purely... _**Mad.**_

Jeri didn't seem to notice the change, other than yelling out "MadLeomon" In place of "Leomon" in her orders to kill/maim/call-many-nasty-names-at the Soverign Turkey.

Speaking of ol' Zhuqster, he was shocked beyond all belief as The Mad version of Leomon began _**absorbing**_ his data before it had even dispersed in the slightest!

"Okay, now we've GOT to get out of here!" Henry frowned as he and Daisuke finally managed to get the two now unconscious tamers to the portal.

"Dai! Now what?" Shana asked uncertainly. "We don't know where this will lead!"

"Where isn't the issue!" Daisuke pointed out as he adjusted the tamer he was carrying. "It's When!" With that said, he flung Takato Matsuki through the portal. "And besides! Anywhere is better than this!" He put his hand on Henry's shoulder and pushed the Chinese tamer, Terriermon, and Rika Nanoka through the portal in one shove.

"Dai!" Shana cried out in supprise. "What are you doing!"

"Help me get these guy's through!" Daisuke ordered as he began to pull Guilmon up off the ground. _'Geeze! would it kill you to lay off the bread!'_ he thought to himself, not even caring where the thought came from.

"Fine!" Shana quickly scurried over and pulled Guilmon up the rest of the way. "I hope you know what you're doing!"

_"Now for desert!" _MadLeomon was finished absorbing Zhuquaiomon, D-Reaper Infection and all, and had decided to move on to Justimon, who was made of much less data than The Soverign had been. A light snack to finish off the meal.

"On three!" Daisuke stated as he prepared for throwing The now shrunken great dragon through the portal. "One...!"

"THREE!" Shana didn't wait for two before throwing Guilmon through the portal. "Heads up!"

As Renamon was the last one to go through, and also the most injured, Shana and Daisuke slung the Fox's arms over their shoulders and carried her through in one jump.

The Field of Battle remained unaffected by the intrusion to the past for a few moments.

That is, actually, until a Greymon, Nearly Twenty-Four Stories tall, and missing it's right claw, came plowing through the relatively small portal, closing the temporal rift once and for all.

MadLeomon Took the greymon, actually a shade of Green, as his opponent, and forgot about Justimon.

Not that it mattered, since the Greymon had been removed from his time frame, History changed from that moment onwards.

Good bye, Southern Quadrant! May we never meet again!

TO BE CONTINUED.


	8. ,Insert Event Here,

**CHAPTER EIGHT? ALREADY? RIGHT AFTER CHAPTER SEVEN? WHY! NAZE? *SIGH* BECAUSE I WANT TO MAKE SURE THE UP-LOADER IS WORKING RIGHT FOR ME, OKAY? THE STORY DOESN"T WANT TO SHOW CHAPTER 7 ON MY PROFILE, YET IT DOES ON THE MAIN PAGE! SO... ONWARDS!**

**DIGITAL WORLD_ _ _| SOMETIME IN THE DISTANT PAST_ _ _|**

The villagers of the Smile Village, the very first Digimon VILLAGE in the entire Digital World, were watching the shiny event horizon at the gates of their village.

The D-Reaper Program would come by to delete it shortly. But that didn't mean the villagers weren't going to leave the thing be until then. No. They were curious. No, They wanted to know what it was before the D-Reaper deleted the strange thing that had just appeared.

Then, out of nowhere, came the towering form of Antylamon, carrying the tiny Calumon in her arms.

The Villagers "ooh"ed and "ahh"ed at the Ultimate, as the a majority of the group were mere Fresh level digimon. Champion level was the highest any of them had seen. And now here was an ULTIMATE!

The D-Reaper was sure to come now.

And, sure enough, it did.

Floating in the sky was a small, amber colored barbell. It glared at Antylamon. She was outside the given parameters!

Sadly, The D-Reaper, at this point of time, was no more power-full than an Ultimate powered Rookie. Antylamon, however, was nearly Mega level powered, despite being an Ultimate.

Poor DeeRee-Chan didn't stand a chance.

Quickly hiding calumon in the crowd of Pickmon, Antylamon lept into action.

_**"BUNNY BLADES!"**_ she cried out.

The D-Reaper was dealt a Critical blow, not expecting the sudden attack, and ran away with it's deleting tail between it's legs.

Antylamon, however, could not hold her Ultimate form after merely _touching _the beast, and was forced to De-Digivolve to her Champion Stage of Turuiemon.

Regardless, the D-reaper wouldn't come bothering them anytime soon.

History then changed.

And yet, The battles were far from over.

The Village of Smiles had a Greymon problem. A Mother greymon (Twenty-four stories tall) and her young child (only thirteen stories tall, and Missing it's right arm to boot) would periodically attack the village.

Had Turuiemon and Calumon not arrived when they did, the next Greymon attack would have leveled the village, and the villagers would have been forced to re-start elsewhere.

Had this happened, the world known as the Souther Quadrant of the Digital World would have come to exist as it did after Their arrival into the past.

Turuiemon's first attack gave the Mother greymon a matching missing right claw, that scared them off for a while.

Weeks passed, and then the Greymon mother and Greymon cub came to attack again.

Only, the Greymon cub had Digivolved. He was now Ultimate, just like Antylamon had been when she arrived.

The First MetalGreymon.

The D-reaper would have come by to delete him, if the D-Reaper was not afraid of being Deleted itself.

The village, even if Turuiemon could digivolve back to Antylamon, was doomed.

Except for the fact that, while the twin greymon were comming to attack the village for this second time, a young human boy, wearing goggles, came flying out of the portal that was at the gate of the village.

Then, another human boy, carrying a human girl and a Terriermon, came out of the portal next. Then a Red scaled Dragon with the Hazard sign, and then another human boy, another red dragon, and a yellow fox came through.

Turuiemon recognised them as part of the group of Tamers that had arrived during Meggidramon's battle with Zhuquaiomon.

And this gave her an idea.

After getting the Tamers and Digimon to safety, she quickly tricked the Greymon (mother) into attacking her dead on.

Little did the Greymon Mother realize, the portal Turuiemon had sent her through was one that went through time.

Without the constant supervision of his Mother, The MetalGreymon panicked, and quickly lost control of his powers, sending him into a rage of attacking the poor, innocent mountains not twenty miles away from the village.

Since this was where The D-Reaper was hiding, it decided that enough was enough, and went to Delete the MetalGreymon before it destroyed it's hiding spot.

MetalGreymon decided the D-Reaper looked like a tasty snack, and devoured the Deletion Monster in one bite before it could react.

The D-Reaper began Deleting the MetalGreymon from within, but, sadly, failed to realize that it was deleting itself, as the MetalGreymon was absorbing the D-Reaper's data.

And so, All of History was changed.

_**SIGH.**_

Again.

TO BE CONTINUED.


	9. A Death Sentence of a Prologue!

**TIME CAN BE RE-WRITTEN. THEREFOR. TIME CAN BE UN-WRITTEN. **

**DIGITAL-WORLD_ _ _| VILLAGE OF SMILES_ _ _| DAY TWO IN THE PAST_ _ _|**

Takato Matsuski woke up to the smell of freshly baked bread. A smell he thought he would never smell again. His head felt as if he had been ran over by a rampaging Mamothmon, but, strangely, only his back hurt from actual damage.

Sadly, Takato only found this out as he sat up on the strange mat he had been sleeping on. "OW! Geeze! What hit me?"

"The ground." Came the slightly melancholic voice of Rika Nanoka. "What else?"

"Ah...Rika?" Takato blinked as Rika held out a small bread loaf.

"Just eat."

* * *

Daisuke Motomiya had seen a lot of things the last time he had crossed an anomoly. He saw a Giant Greymon, had seen two married Megas, he had seen and could still see Lines of fate, he had walked an endless desert filled with winding energy beams that sent you where-ever they wanted to put you- In short, he had seen the world as he knew it destroyed and re-written.

And now?

All that was gone now.

Shana, a X variant of Guilmon (now Daisuke's Digimon partner), had only just seen a brand new world made. The world she came from was nearly an unknown amount of years in the future, and now was most likely never going to happen. "Dai?"

"What?"

"I ...Nothing. Never mind."

"If you say so." Daisuke sighed.

"It's just...!" Shana started. "This shouldn't be possible! Portals like that shouldn't exist!"

"Well, they do." He had almost figured things out. That Takeru and Hikari-chan (who were not _**his**_ Takeru and Hikari-chan) were going to use that portal to escape to some alternate time line. They had so much potential to help him out, and then... Gone.

Gone with another temporal re-write, caused before the one that they had just caused. Daisuke supposed it was funny, in that sense, that the changes that he had just made while taking his friends through probably un-did the changes that had removed his only possible hope of returning home. Now he couldn't even go back _there_ to see if those two had returned to that world.

"These portals, they're like giant holes punched in the universe." Daisuke continued. "Like somebody took their hand, made a fist, and punched a hole in time itself." He mimicked the motions as he said them, faintly imagining a shimmering portal to appear where his fist was.

"Dai, I never told you this, but..." Whatever Shana was going to say, it was interrupted by a certain Bunny rabbit rookie.

"Yo!" Terriermon grinned as he landed on Daisuke's shoulder. "So, whatcha talkin' about?"

"Nothing." Shana turned her head away, a faint blush appearing on her face.

Daisuke, for the second time since meeting this strange Digimon, wondered why a Dragon digimon acted so... So... **Human** all the time. It wasn't that ALL Digimon didn't act human, infact Vmon's sugar rushes were probably the most human emotion Daisuke had ever _seen_ from a digimon. No, it was the fact that Shana acted differently from normal digimon. It was almost like she was-

Terriermon interrupted (Daisuke's thought process) once again. "You sure? Seemed like you two were having a pretty serrious conversation over here!" The rabbit/dog grinned. "Maybe someone was about to co-"

A fist belonging to one Henry Wong lightly whaped Terriermon on the head. "Terriermon!"

"GAH! Henry! Momentai would ya!" Terriemron groaned at his Tamer. (Daisuke mentally tallied the score, Three interruptions within a minute.) "I'm just playing around!"

"Momentai." Henry quoted, saying each syllable with extra emphasis.

Terriermon gasped. "**HEN**_**RY**_! That's My line!" He also added extra emphasis to the syllables.

Daisuke couldn't help but smile at the near-routine of the Tamer pair as the sun began to set.

Things were looking down on them, even if ever so slightly. But, tomorrow would be a new day.

**DAY ONE IN THE PAST_ _ _|**

There were three injured: Takato, simply having landed on his back wrong when being thrown through the portal; Guilmon, knocked unconscious from the shock of having his Mega form literally blown appart; and Renamon, Her Digi-Core was literally pierced, and nearly cut clean in Half.

Despite the best efforts of the village Medic, along with a rapid secession of Rejuvination Modify cards, Renamon wouldn't make it to Morning.

**DAY TWO_ _ _|**

Takato soon found out the reason for Rika's melancholy. Renamon was gone. But, at the same time, still there.

No-one could find any loose data floating in the village. And, at this point in the Digital World's time line, only those who came from the future could load A Digimon's Data. Since there were few time traveling Digimon present, and none of them would have ever loaded Renamon's Data, the mystery of where it had gone was a curious one.

That is, until Rika had scrolled (in saddened curriosity) through her D-Ark, whose screen was still active and not static filled.

A Digi-egg was on the screen. A Yellow with white pokadots covered Digi-egg.

Rika was completely saddened by her partner's death, but also completly happy that her partner's data had been saved in some form, leading to a conflict of emotions, displayed as a melancholic mood. She simply didn't know how to react.

"Well, atleast she'll be back some day...!" Takato smiled.

"Yeah, I know, but..." Rika sighed. "I just wish she didn't have to go through this." A slight pause. "I feel completely useless!" And then an outburst of annoyance.

Takato winced. "Well..."

The thing was, they had no clue when nor where nor how Renamon's Digi-egg would hatch. The only currently Active digimon were Shana and Terriermon, the former who hadn't Digivolved past Champion, and the Latter not past Ultimate. If they ran into trouble, things would get messy, very quickly.

**DAY ONE_ _ _|**

Henry looked at the Turuiemon in front of him with a curious expression on his face. "So, do you know where to find more of these 'time portals'?"

The rabbit Deva was currently hanging upside down from a tree, with her ears dangling down to the ground in a silly manner, as she considered her answer. "Well, rumor was that there's a spot over in the Jungle Area that has had digimon disappearing for no apparent reason."

"That's good enough." Henry starts. "Any clue where that is?"

"It's inside an ancient temple, wouldn't be too hard to miss considering that there aren't that many 'anicent' temples here." Turuiemon grinned. "But I'm comming with you if you find it."

"Fair enough." Henry looked to the sky. "I wonder, though, what did we change exactly by comming through?"

"Well, If I know one thing, it was that your group was a lot larger when I went though." Turuiemon made a "Hmm" sound. "But I don't know how I could've changed that much just by coming to the past."

"How are there portals through time in the first place then?"

"Good point."

**DAY TWO_ _ _|**

"Another portal?" Daisuke asked. "Really?"

"With everything that's happened lately, I didn't want to give any false hope." Henry starts. "But a small group of Digimon from that area stopped by for supplies last night."

Terriermon grins. "And guess what!"

"What?" Shana asks back.

"They saw the portal itself!" Terriermon winked and laughed wildly. "Our luck couldn't be any better!"

"Well, I wouldn't say Luck." Daisuke starts. "We could end up in a really bad place compared to here."

"Regardless, the Temple of 'The Shining Sun God' is our next destination." Henry sighed. "It's a day's journey from here."

**DAY ONE_ _ _|**

"According to local rumors, the Temple was ancient when the Digital world was new." Turuiemon began. "One day, it just suddenly appeared out of thin air. A giant, shimmering appiration of data, and there it was."

"Sounds like our time portal." Henry noted. "It must have been either taken from earliar in it's time stream, or from later on. Either way, it's an object out of time."

"Well." Terriermon shrugged. "Way I see it, we've got no other choice. But what about Renamon?"

"Guilmon's still out cold too." Henry sighed. "We can't leave until everyone's ready, even if it is a day's journey."

**DAY TWO_ _ _|**

"Well, we don't have to worry about Renamon." Terriermon commented with a twinge of envy. "She's snug and secure inside Rika's Digivice and gets to be carried around like a new born."

"You're only mad because you're going to be doing a lot of the heavy lifting." Henry lightly hit Terriermon on the head. "Ain't that right, _Rapidmon_?"

"Stick and Stones may hurt my bones but Strength cards may never fail me." Terriermon sighed.

**DAY FOUR_ _ _|**

The group of Time Travelers set sail on that day, leaving the ever so cute Calumon in the care of the villagers.

"Ready to see what future awaits us?" Takato asked Rika with his usual carefree aditude.

"Unless it's Renamon's Digi-egg Hatching, Not especially." the female Tamer replied with the same Melancholic tone.

Daisuke watched them from the front of the group as they all loaded onto a cart Rapidmon was to push across the country side. _'I hope she get's out of this mood of her's soon. We'll need all the competent tamer's we can get.'_

**DAY THREE_ _ _|**

Guilmon groaned as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Hey G'." Shana smiled to her fellow Digimon. "How ya feeling?"

"Like I got run over by a run-away Locomon." Guilmon grumbled. "What'd I miss?"

Shana sighed. "A lot."

**DAY FIVE_ _ _|**

They reached the temple in the late afternoon.

It wasn't so much of a temple (Everyone had imagined a big, rectangular building with pillars) as it was a pyramid. A Myan one at that.

Daisuke recognized it very well. The temple where Miyako and Iori had found the Digimentals of Love and Knowledge.

The Tamers entered the temple without any clue of what they would find inside. Would the Portal be open for them? Or would it hide?

**DAY FOUR_ _ _|**

The only thing of importance to note was that every conversation with any digimon they met ran the same way:

"Do you know about Anything special in regards to the Temple of the Sun?"

"Stay away. 'Mon are never seen again once they go inside."

"We know some Digimon who came out alive."

"Lucky Them."

**DAY FIVE_ _ _|**

For Daisuke, it was ironic that, at the top chamber of the pyramid, floating infront of two Familiar Digimentals, was the shimmering Portal through time.

"Well, who goes first?" Terriermon asked.

No-one wanted to know what was on the other side, and so no-one volunteered.

Daisuke sighed. "Fine, I'll go." he stepped towards the gate. "If you see my arm wave through the portal, it's safe."

With that said, the Time Traveler stepped forward into the future.

**CONTINENT OF SERVER_ _ _| FOREST OUTSIDE OF A CERTAIN CASTLE_ _ _|**

The Forrest was in the Digital World. HIS digital world. Daisuke could tell that just from the way the trees looked, how the sky looked, how the SUN looked!

Thank The Soverigns that there weren't any Data Streams!

Daisuke took a quick look around to gauge where exactly he was, a random Vending Machine off in the distance confirmed the world he was in.

He quickly rushed back to the portal, stuck his right arm through, waved frantically in a "Come on!" motion, then pulled himself away from the portal.

Small group by group, the Tamer's came through.

Shana, Guilmon, Rika and Takato, Turuiemon, then Henry and Terriermon.

"Wheeew..." Terriermon whistled. "Gotta love that sky!"

Takato seemed to be stuck in "amazed" mode, and was currently trying to pick his jaw up off the ground. Even Rika, in her Melancholic state, was amazed.

"We changed **something** all right." Henry commented. "If we haven't been shunted off to the Real world instead."

"No, it's the Digital world." Shana and Daisuke said simultaneously. They looked at each other in confusion, but shrugged the oddity off.

"I wonder when we are." Turuiemon wondered as she looked around the Forrest.

"Atleast early twothousands, I'd guess." Daisuke offered.

"Why the present?" Guilmon looked over at the Time Traveler. "What possibly could make you think it was the present?"

At that moment, a rainbow collored pillar of light appeared off in the distance.

"That." Daisuke then took off at full run. _'Yes! Home! I'm home! That's gotta be A Digivolution or something!'_

Then, voices. Familiar voices, only...

Daisuke stopped, atleast a few good yards away from the source of the light show.

Those voices, they...

As the rest of the Tamers came up behind him, Daisuke put it together.

He was home, allright. But he was too soon.

Daisuke Motomiya was in his own past.

The original Digimon Adventure.

_*Cue PRIMEVAL theme*_

TO BE CONTINUED.

**A.N. YES. That was just the "Prologue" for this Episode. And so begins the transition into yet ANOTHER story idea I've had but couldn't set it up properly. "What is this one?" You ask. Why, That's Easy!**

****

One Word: Gijinka.

You'll see. ;)

**_DimTravCalum (URU Explorer) **


	10. Poorly timed transitions

**THE _10_****TH CHAPTER. SEE IF YOU CAN SPOT THE GUNNERKRIG COURT REFRENCE. XP**

**The Continent of Server_ _ _| Alternate Time Line Instance #0003 (?UNKNOWN?)_ _ _|**

Moments before the Time travelers Arrived, The DigiDestined of this world gathered around a small, round metal device. It beeped at them and requested that they would hold up their Digivices, as per standard procedure.

The Digivices of this world were very, very different from what Daisuke Remembered the original models looking like. Instead of Boxy devices with an antenna and a belt clip, they were watches, worn on their hands, each of the Digimon had one as well.

The Holographic projector beeped in acknowledgement and shot up a beam of light energy as it began to display it's message. An old man named Gennai appeared before the Seven children.

_"Hey there Kids!"_ The hologram smiled at them. _"How goes things?"_

Tai took a step forward. "Well, Gennai, We managed to find Myotismon's castle, but I don't think he's spotted us yet."

_"Hmm, this is probably good and bad for very similar reasons.."_ The old man frowned. _"Myotismon is searching for someone in the human world, the one known as 'The Eighth Child', a Digi-Destined, like you seven."_

"Wow!' Mimi's mouth opened wide. "An eighth DigiDestined? I hope she's my size so we can trade clothes!"

Joe and Gomamon planted their right hands to their faces in a synchronized manner.

"So, who's this New Kid supposed to be, anyways?" Matt took a step forward. "And why weren't they brought to this world with us?"

_"That's a tricky question." _Gennai started. _"You see, for some odd reason, The Eighth Digi-Destined never appeared with the rest of you at the summer camp where you were teleported from."_

"I hope that whoever it is isn't dead." Sora frowned. "Why would they no be there?"

And then Tai grimmaced. "Because she got sick."

"She?" Izzy blinked. "How would you know that?"

"Tai's right." Agumon entered the conversation. "When we were sent back to the human world by Etemon, Tai's sister was then only one besides us able to see the other digimon that attacked!"

"Your sister?" Mimi looked at Tai curriously. "You never told me you had a sister, Tai!"

"You never asked." Tai replied grimly.

"I remember her!" Tk piped up. "We were in the same class last year!"

_"This is GREAT!"_ Gennai suddenly exclaimed._ "You all know who the Eighth Child is before Myotismon does!"_

"Why is this good news again?" Tai frowned. "I don't want Kari getting involved in any of this."

_"Because!"_ Gennai began. _"While Myotismon will immediately begin searching for The new Digi-Destined, you lot will already know where she is!"_

"I get it!" Izzy snapped his fingers. "If we know where the eighth child is before Myotismon, we can properly build an attack strategy that keeps Myotismon away from her long enough for us to defeat him!"

Behind the bushes, not a few yards away, Daisuke watched his own Partial History unfold. Of course, the Digi Destined never knew Who the Eighth child was THIS early, even before they went back to the Human world. But now...?

"Wait, Myotismon is going to our world?" Sora suddenly caught the meaning behind Gennai's words. "How! Why!"

_"As I said, Myotismon is preparing to go to the Human world, which is why he hasn't noticed your presence yet."_ Gennai sighed. _"And Didn't I already say? He's going to the Human world to get to the Eighth child."_

"That still doesn't explain how he's _getting_ there, Gennai!" Tai wanted to punch the hologram. He really did.

_"Fine fine, this is the second part of why I had you all assemble here."_ Gennai started. _"Myotismon has a Gateway inside his castle fortress that leads to the Human world, or any other world he so desires."_

"Ah!' Palmon cut in suddenly. "So that's why we saw all those Digimon in his Castle plaza! He's building an army!"

Daisuke already knew all of this. Palmon and Agumon were to infiltrate the castle as "PunkAgumon" and "RazPalmon" and pretend to join the army. It wouldn't turn out as well as they would have hoped. Fortunately, Daisuke was already formulating a plan.

**SOME TIME LATER_ _ _| MYOTISMON'S CASTLE_ _ _| COURTYARD_ _ _|**

Gatomon stared at the group of assembled Digimon, all requesting to join Myotismon's army. Included in this batch were Five Numemon, A Sukamon and Chuumon pair, a Rather rowdy Impmon, two matched pairs of Terriermon and Lopmon, a few Agumon, Biyomon, and Palmon variants, and finally, a rather silly looking Dragon digimon of the name DORUmon, whose species she had never seen before today.

"ALLRIGHT You chumps!" Nanimon roared as he took a step forward to survey his recruits. "SO You want to be part of Myotismon's army? WELL It's Not going to be easy on you!"

A Numemon paled. "Uh oh."

"YOU Are going to be training your Digi-shells off!" Nanimon continued to roar. "YOU Will train until you are all ULTIMATE LEVEL!"

Someone in the crowd snickered and muttered. "I can go Ultimate whenever I want, I just choose not to!"

"AND YOU WILL _**ALL**_ BE _**SILENT**_ WHILE I AM **TALK**_**IIIING**_!" Nanimon's face went red with annoyance.

The Sukamon gulped.

Gatomon rolled her eyes. "What losers." She turned and hopped away from the courtyard.

A Wizardmon who had been standing next to Gatomon stared after her for a moment before turning to follow.

**IN THE DEPTHS OF THE CASTLE_ _ _| AN HOUR LATER_ _ _|**

Myotismon laughed to himself as he looked at the multitude of cloned Digivices and Crests of Light. "The ultimate disguise...!" He was fortunate in the fact that out of the eight crests made, the Crest of Light's special trait was that of transformation. None of the other crests would have suited his future goals and plans, so only the Crest of Light was kept on hand, and the rest hidden by Etemon of Server. He had already used the cloned digivice and crest to send a small army disguised as lowly Numemon to a zone under rebellion. And now, these devices would be used to infiltrate the Human world.

And so, the only thing standing in his way was the still partially burried Gateway. Myotismon turned away from the large pedastil containing the 'ulitmate disguises' towards the large metallic doors.

"How soon until we clear the gate way?"

A Drimogimon turned and bowed quickly. "Only another two hours, sir!" with that, he resumed digging.

"Two hours, hm? Not bad at all..." Myotismon smirked, not seconds before the alarms went off.

**A MOMENT EARLIAR_ _ _|**

Agumon groaned as he and the other recruits were granted a five minute break. "What a jerk..." he growled under his breath.

Palmon nodded as she sat down next to him. "Agreed." She looked around the to-be "army" of Myotismon's invading force. One thing that caught her eye was one of the Terriermon chatting with the Impmon. "We're going to have to do something if we want to escape."

A Numemon next to them decided to add to the conversation. "I hear Nanimon gets high on soda water. One drop down his mouth and it's like he's a cat on catnip!"

Agumon's eyes widened slightly. "Oh...! I see..."

This slightly formed plan would not be put to action, however, as the Impmon threw a fireball at Nanimon's turned back. **"NIGHT OF FIRE!"**

The Digimon reacted instantly with a roar, turning to face his attacker. "Who dares to attack _**meeee!**_"

Then, the Terriermon who had talked to the Impmon laughed. "We Do...!"

As if on signal, the Lopmon that had been with him jumped into the air, glowing as she transformed into an Ultimate level Deva named Antylamon.

As the crowd gasped in shock, the Terriermon the joined her. _**"TERRIERMON MATRIX DIGIVOLVE TO...**_**RAPIDMON!"**

The alarm went out, a moment too late.

_**"TREASURE AX!"**_

_**"TRI-BEAM!"**_

Nanimon began to run for his live from the two Ultimates. "AIIIEEE! I totally did not expect _**thiiiisss!**_"

Agumon and Palmon stared at the sight for a moment, before the Numemon asked, rather suddenly. "Are they allowed to do that?"

"Uh..." Agumon blinked. "I doubt it."

With this distraction fully underway, Impmon jumped up onto a table. "Hey! Everyone! If you really want to, now's yer chance to escape!" As he said so, a stray Missile from Rapidmon knocked a giant hole in the nearby wall. "So, Are ya with me?"

Agumon and Palmon threw off their disguises as they stood up. "Yeah! Let's go!" Agumon grinned.

The crowd needed no more motivation.

From his spot inside a nearby alcove, Wizardmon watched the ongoing battle in curiosity. _"These two... They infiltrated our ranks just to cause major... mayhem? Is that all?"_

Gatomon scowled from her spot next to him. "What's with these two? Why go to all the trouble to enter as rookies when they could already go Ultimate?"

The wizard shrugged. "Who knows. Maybe they're just party crashers?"

"But those other two..." She narrowed her eyes at Agumon and Palmon. "They're Digi-destined, but they don't know what's going on at all..."

"Perhaps... These Ultimates are actually other Digi-destined?" Wizardmon suggested.

"No... Their fighting style's all wrong." Gatomon dismissed the idea as, case in point, Rapidmon let loose a war cry and headbutted a DeviDramon that had arrived on the scene to contain the damage.

"Yeah! You mess with the Rapidmon and you get the horns!" He laughed. "'Scept I only have one on my head, so that doesn't quite work... But hey! It's my show here!" With that, the Green armored Ultimate let loose another Missile blast at the dazed DeviDramon.

**DOWN BELOW_ _ _| WITH THE DIGI-DESTINED OF THIS WORLD_ _ _|**

Tai grimaced as he watched the battle unfold on the holographic screen of his Digivice. "Who in the world are these guys?"

"Rapidmon and Antylamon are both Ultimates..." Izzy started as he read off his analyzer. "Both Digivolved forms of Terriermon and Lopmon, respectively. But there's no possible way they can spontaneously Digivolve like that- Especially when skipping over the Champion level entirely!"

Tentomon shrugged. "Maybe they're just talented?"

"No way." Matt growled. "No way. Those two are either working for Myotismon, or they've got somebody with a Digivice nearby."

Sora glanced to her Digivice, showing the map screen of energy signal locations. "Well, there aren't any Digivice signals nearby..." There was a "But" tone to how she ended that sentence.

"What is it?" Matt immediately brought out his own digivice to check the map. What he saw was very confusing. While there weren't any Digivice signals nearby, there _**were**_ strange spiral shapes that were grouped together like their own Digivice signals were. "Huh... What in the world are those?"

They would all soo find out.

**MEANWHILE_ _ _| SOMEWHERE ELSE IN THE FORREST_ _ _|**

Henry grimaced as he watched the battle unfold through Rapidmon's eyes. He never liked Digivolving Terriermon to any of his higher forms- Due to the Digimon's tendency to go gun crazy and attack anything in sight. But desperate times came with desperate measures.

"Wow... Who knew you could bend a Devidramon's arm like that...!" Takato watched with amazement as he caught a glimpse of Antylamon twisting said Devidramon's arm into a pretzel shape.

Henry glared at Takato. "We're not supposed to be enjoying this..."

Rika scoffed. "I beg to differ, Braniac. I'm really, _really _enjoying this right now."

Daisuke however wasn't focusing on the battle, instead focusing on the group of Dots representing the Digi-Destined of this world- Some of which were moving closer to their location.

"What's up?" Shana asked her partner. Time travel or no time travel, partner or not, she still was concerned for him.

"A few of the Digi-Destined are coming over here." Daisuke frowned. "If they find us, then we'll have to explain."

"Not unless G' goes Ultimate." Shana countered.

Daisuke blinked in confusion, then, slowly, dawning realized in his head as memories from the altered time line he'd been retconned into came forward. "Oh... OH..."

**THE CASTLE_ _ _| ONLY A FEW MINUTES LATER_ _ _|**

"Whooo~!" Rapidmon whistled as he surveyed the defeated 'security guards' of Myotismon's army, of whose commander was now exiting the labyrinth of the castle. "Now comes the fun part!"

Antlyamon shrugged. "Meh. He doesn't look that tough."

"Grr... Who are you?" Myotismon questioned the two. "You should NOT be here..."

"Speak for yourself, Sparkly." Rapidmon smirked under his helmet. "Vampires went out of fashion last week!"

This really made Myotismon angry. "What did you just say?"

"I said: You're a sparkly cape wearing, trashy romance novel loving Vampire." Rapidmon repeated. "There, happy now?"

Myotismon snarled and then went into a full blown flame war wor-** {A.N.: **Hey, um, DTC Here.

I'd just like to say that I fullheartedly apologize for Rapidmon here to any _**Vampire**_ fans. Sometimes he just writes himself! Literally! He was the one who wrote these last few lines! I sware! I mean no harm towards any of the fandoms of Vampires, be they Twilight or Angel or Buffy, or even people who think they are vampires.

But Terriermon just _HAD_ to have this said, considering that Myotismon was out and about, terrorizing the streets of Odaiba well before most of those fandoms in popular lights today came out. And his justification is that Rapidmon just isn't a fan of vampires in _HIS_ world, and, even though he's traveled through time, he just hasn't realized yet (in story) that this is **BEFORE** any of those stories were written in his world.

I realize that this probably makes no sense **AT ALL**, but Terriermon REFUSED to film the remaining scenes unless he got those lines in. Um, right then. I've probably taken up enough time while Myo' here rants about how he's ahead of the times. So, Back to your regularly scheduled _**PRIMEVAL!**_**}**

"-Chocolate Covered Pineapple Flavored Fish!" The vampire huffed as he tried to catch his breath.

Rapidmon and Antylamon just stared blankly at the vampire who had just successfully ranted on about how he was 'ahead of the times' for a good five minutes on a single breath.

"Uh... Wh..." Rapidmon was rendered speechless by this. "What..."

Even Wizardmon and Gatomon were shocked. Not by how their master had ranted, but at how he had ended said rant. What in the Dark Zone did Pineapple flavored Fish have to do with Chocolate Covered Biscuit sticks and Vampire novels?

In the end, We may never know, for, at that moment, the massive bulking form of WarGrowlmon came soaring in from above. Well, more like 'droping' rather then 'soaring', but... The Point stands!

"Oh, _Luu_cy!" The Ultimate cried out with a smirk as his very landing on the castle surface sent Myotismon and any other digimon who weren't in the air already (or holding onto something) up into the clouds (and even the digimon inside were launched up, hitting their heads on the rooftops above them). "Heh... Do I even need to say it?"

"No, Guilmon, you don't." Rapidmon rolled his eyes as WarGrowlmon's passengers climbed off. "Henry, do you think he needs to say it?"

"Well, he's said it ever since Sandiramon." The boy shrugged. "What do you think Takato?"

"I think it's one of his defining Characteristics!" Takato put on a goofy, 'scientific' sounding accent. "Why, he wouldn't be Guilmon without it!"

Impmon, who for some reason was staying with the group of tamers, shrugged. "I've never heard it before, so who cares?"

* * *

Minutes later, Elsewhere in the castle, the alarms had died down, but the danger had not yet passed.

"Gyaahh!" a Bakemon groaned as he was slammed into the wall by Rapidmon's arm cannon.

Daisuke nodded as the last set of guards were quickly dispatched. "We're almost through."

Indeed they were, the small group of time travelers had only needed to follow the most heavily guarded path in order to find their destination: The Gate room.

The Drimojimon currently drilling through the rubble blocking the gate had only seconds to react to the sudden entrance of the Ultimate trio and two rookies before they were rendered unconscious by a five way attack.

**"RAPID FIRE!"**

**"ATOMIC BLASTER!"**

**"TREASURE AX!"**

**"BADA BOOM!"**

**"PYRO SPHERE!"**

Said five way attack also helped to clear away the remaining rubble blocking the gate way.

"As soon as we open this door, we'll be on our way back to earth!" Takato cheered.

Rika looked around for a few moments, then addressed the elephant in the room. "So, how _**do**_ we open this door?"

Silence was her reply.

"Uh huh. Thought so."

**MEANWHILE_ _ _| BACK AT THE HOLO-PROJECTOR_ _ _|**

Things had been quiet for too long now. And the Digi-destined were preparing to move in on the castle. But before they did that, Tai and Izzy had to do one last thing. "Are we ready to contact Gennai?"

Izzy nodded, then activated the device. "Just a second..."

_"Ah! Tai! Izzy! Good to see you again! How goes the re-con?"_ the elderly man appeared in the pillar of light without missing a beat.

"We've got good news and bad news." Tai started. "The good news is that we think Myotismon's been either deleted or delayed by a couple of rogue Ultimates."

_"Rogue Ultimates?"_ Gennai seemed surprised at this. _"What Ultimates?"_

"A Rapidmon and Antylamon." Izzy started. "They infiltrated the rankes along with Palmon and Agumon as a Terriermon and Lopmon, but they somehow were able to Digivolve on their own, completely skipping the champion level."

_"This is... Strange..."_ the man had no other comment but this. _"Anything else?"_

"That's the bad news. We think they may be working with someone else to gain access to the Gateway." Izzy continued. "Sora and Matt went to investigate some strange signals on our Digivices, but when they got close, the signals jumped suddenly over several squares at once, back towards the castle."

_"This doesn't sound good." _Gennai frowned. _"Hmm, BUT I think we may be in the clear. I doubt anyone besides I or Myotismon know how to fully unlock the gateway to Earth."_

"And that's why we called." Tai smiled lightly.

**BACK IN THE CASTLE_ _ _| GATE CHAMBER_ _ _|**

A few moments of searching quickly found the Keys to opening the gateway. A Deck of Cards placed next to the rather large ammount of cloned Digivices next to the platform the cards were to be placed in.

"Ahha!" Daisuke immediately went to work checking the cards to see if they were the same as what he'd heard from the older chosen children of his time line. They were. "I know how to get us out of here!"

"Good. I don't want to be around here when more guards come." Henry frowned.

"Aww... I do! I wanna blast 'em all into tiny pieces!" Rapidmon grumbled.

While Daisuke sorted the cards out, Rika picked up one of the cloned Digivices. "I wonder what these do?"

"Well, if Myotismon's seeking the eighth child like Daisuke says he are, then these are tracking devices." Henry narrowed his eyes at the device. "But how they work I don't know..."

Shana picked up a device as well. "If we steal a few of these, then Myotismon can't use them later."

"So... Steal now Ask questions later?" Rika's eyes narrowed slightly at the prospect.

"Sure, why not?" the Guilmon X shrugged.

"Awesome." Rika then began to stow as many digivices as she could into her backpack.

"Stealing for fun? Count me in!" with that, Impmon joined her in stealing the cloned digivices.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the top of the castle, Myotismon and all the other random digimon that had been knocked into the sky had crashed back down a minute after that. Myotismon, being the only Ultimate of those tossed, was only just recovvering from the fall. "Ohh... How I hate those interlopers..."

With that, he began to follow the trail of destruction down to the gate chamber.

* * *

The cards were sorted exactly the way they were in the first time line, the gateway was opening. Daisuke grinned as he twirled the spare Agumon card. "Am I good, or am I good?"

"I don't know how you did it Davis, but you're definitely on a roll." Rika shrugged.

The doors finally opened all the way with a loud "CLANG," revealing the shimmering portal behind it...

An anomaly, with nine crystalline rocks (embedded into the wall) surrounding it- providing power to the gateway and locking it to a specific destination.

"Not this again." Rapdimon sighed before de-digivolving to Terriermon. "I thought we'd seen the last of these things...!"

Impmon blinked. "You mean you've seen these things before?"

"Yeah. We've had to travel through them way too many times for comfort already." Henry nodded. "But, hopefully, this will be the last time."

"You really think it'll be the last?" Antylamon asked as she reverted to Turuiemon.

"Who knows." He shrugged. "I'm just being optimistic."

"Well, in any case..." Rika took a step towards the portal. "Let's get out of here before the party crashers show up."

* * *

Myotismon growled as he finally made it down to the chamber, just in time to see the doors close on the Anomaly.

"NOOOOO!"

He had no clue that he had just missed them by a good three minutes- And then he spotted the remaining digivices- or rather, their missing counterparts.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

To say that Myotismon was mad would be an understatement.

TO BE CONTINUED.

**A.N.: Ah... Well, That kinda (understatement) Got rushed at the end. But, what do you expect when I'm juggling re-writing old chapter stuff of mine (Not even put up on the site yet. My first attempts at writing Are horrible! _) and trying to work on stuff I **_**Allready**_** have up on the site. Bleh. On the rushed part: I wanted to get past this part right away and move onto the Real World part of this Arc. I seem to have not yet mastered the art of subtly transitioning through arcs. Meh. _DTC**


	11. Book 'im, Danno

**CHAPTER 11_ _ _|**

**HUMAN WORLD_ _ _| SHINJUKU, JAPAN_ _ _| 8:42 P.M._ _ _| AUGUST 1ST_ _ _|**

A car honked as it rushes across the street. Daisuke Motomiya looked up with mild surprise. How long had it been since he'd heard a car horn? Not too long, only a few days. The boy shrugged his jacket together a bit, then continued down the street. The events of the last few days had been hard on him, that was for sure, but, little did he know, things were about to get a lot worse.

A boy, only three or four years older than him, suddenly rushed past, his flame patterned blue fighter pilot's jacket swaying in the motion, revealing a strangely shaped device, Blockish with a curved part on the bottom, and a card slot on the side. "Sorry kid!" The elder boy apologized as he ran off into the distance.

Daisuke blinked as he stared off after the boy. "Huh." Just as the eight year old turned to continue down the street, a red scaled dragon wearing- for some reason- a dark blue dress, came charging down the street past him so fast that all he saw was a red and blue blur before he realized what had happened.

"DAVIS! WAIT UP!" the dragon called in a female voice as it- she- followed the older boy.

"No Time!" he called back to the dragon. "We've got to get to Odaiba!"

In the time it took Daisuke to blink at the exchange, _another_ dragon, carrying three small forms on it's body, came rushing past. "Shana! Daisuke!" he roared. "STOP! You don't know what you're doing!"

Daisuke blinked. Had the second dragon just called out his name? What in the world was going on here? Once more, the boy turned around and continued down the street. Only to meet the toothy grin of a certain flying and lieing bowling ball as he rounded the corner of another intersection.

"'Ello there!" DemiDevimon smirked.

No, Daisuke Motomiya of Human World Instance #003 had no clue that the car crash in the mountains that forever changed his life was nothing but a cake walk compared to what was about to happen to him.

Something rather horrible indeed.

**KAMIYA RESIDENCE_ _ _| ODAIBA, JAPAN_ _ _| 10:55 P.M._ _ _|**

Tai groaned as his Digivice beeped rather loudly, waking him and his partner Koromon up from their peaceful slumber. He picked up the device from the nearby desk, slipped it over his left hand, and tapped the top lightly. "Izzy... This had better be good..."

_"Sorry, Tai."_ came the boy's voice. _"And Sorry everyone. But this is majorly important!"_

_"Can't we have one good night's sleep before we go into battle tomorrow?"_ Mimi's voice came in next over the private radio channel, with a long yawn at the end as well.

_"I know, I know."_ Izzy sighed, exasperated. _"But the thing is, those strange warps we detected in the Digital world before we came back are here as well."_

_"What? Where? When?"_ Matt's voice came up, wide awake. _"How?"_

_"The where is Shinjuku- or rather, just exiting Shinjuku on the Odaiba bound train. The When is just now, My digivice just picked up their signal. As for the How, I think they used the portal differently. Maybe a wrong card? But anyways, they landed somewhere completely different compared to us!"_

Tai frowned. "Okay, Izzy, thanks."

_"Just be careful, guys. We have no clue what they are or why they're here."_ Izzy continued. _"Sorry to have woken you all, but I figured if I waited until morning then you'd all be angry at me for waiting so long!"_

_"Yeah, Thanks for that."_ Joe yawned. _"Personally, I don't think I'll be able to get back to sleep now."_

_"Don't be such a stick in the mud, Joe!"_ Gommamon's voice came next, only slightly muffled by distance. _"You know you weren't sleeping anyways!"_

Tai sighed. Tomorrow was going to be pure Chaos.

**4:32 P.M._ _ _| AUGUST 1ST_ _ _| SINJUKU PARK_ _ _|**

The time travelers came out of the portal intact, albeit in a slightly stacked pile, inside a very familiar stone hut.

"Hey... It's Guilmon's shed!" Takato remarked cheerfully.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Rika grumbled. "So why'd we end up here?"

"What's even odder." Henry started as he stood up. "Is why it's exactly the same as when we left." Indeed, the back wall of the "cave" was dug out exactly the same as it was when the Tamers had left for the Digital World.

"Maybe we weren't changing our world history with the digital world's history?" Takato offered.

Guilmon huffed. "Don't be so naive, Takato."

This comment made the tamer blink. "Uh... What?"

"The world's are connected, even if by a thread." The Hazard dragon continued. "Think about this, what would happen to the real world if that D-Reaper thing had decided to go on a rampage across both worlds before we destroyed it?"

The thought made everyone shudder.

Terriermon groaned. "Don't tell me, if that program wasn't destroyed, then things would have ended up worse then they were back home, right?"

"Or better." Shana started as she sniffed the air. "I don't smell any other digimon besides us."

Guilmon nodded. "Manga girl's got a point."

"**_What!_** 'Manga Girl'?" Shana glared at her non-X Virus corrupted counterpart. "Who are you calling 'manga girl'?"

"Shana happens to be the name of a character in a very popular Manga and Anime series." Guilmon shrugged. "I was only pointing it out."

Takato blinked. "Uh... I didn't think you even knew what manga were..."

"I pay more attention to things then you think." Guilmon grumbled. "I'm not a complete idiot, you know."

While this conversation continued on, Daisuke "Davis" Motomiya was getting his barrings. For some odd reason, they'd landed in Shinjuku park, and not the summer camp where the original chosen had departed from. What was going on here?

**AUGUST 2ND_ _ _| 9:01 A.M._ _ _|**

The Seven chosen children and their digimon partners had met in the park near Tai's apartment, and were preparing their strategy of attack.

"Myotismon's definitely here now, despite our taking the cards." Izzy started as he turned his computer monitor around to face the group. "All these identical Digivice signals appeared just shortly after we did." The screen indeed did show a map of the city, with several cloned Digivice signals all about. "Now, most of them are showing themselves as active, like when we use our special abilities, but there are several more that were here already before we arrived, and they're all showing as offline." he pointed towards a group of pulsing Digivice signals that were clustered next to the spiral warps. "Apparently, these unidentified signals took as many cloned digivices as they could, why? Maybe to cause trouble." he shrugged.

"Hey, aren't there less of them?" Sora the pointed to the spirals, indeed- three were missing from the previous sighting.

"That's what I thought too." Izzy then moved the map over to a small island, showing two de-activated digivices circling two of missing spirals. "It seems that Myotismon isn't happy with their interference."

"What about the other one?" Matt asked. "There's three missing."

"Ah, well..." Izzy shrugged. "I assume it's still where ever they landed, maybe guarding their entry point?" Then, a thought hit him. "Or maybe it was that gas leak explosion yesterday evening?"

**AUGUST 1ST_ _ _| 7:09 P.M._ _ _|**

There was a spontaneous explosion as a Mamothmon literally appeared in the middle of the street, surrounded by a few of it's comrades.

"I Say!" the Soulmon commented. "This doesn't look like Odaiba!"

"How would you know?" the DemiDevimon rolled his eyes. "You've never been here before!"

"VEEERRR!" Mammothmon stated simply.

"Yeah, my thoughts exactly." DemiDevimon nodded.

At this point, the crowd that had been rather suddenly exploded upon had dispersed from fright, leaving the trio alone in the city.

"Veeeerrrr?" Mammothmon asked.

"I dunno... Where **IS** everyone?" The Soulmon frowned.

**"RIGHT HERE, GHOSTY!"** came a familiar, chirpy voice. **"RAPID FIRE!"**

Suddenly, a missile exploded on Mammothmon's thick hide. "VAAAARRRR!" he shouted several random expletives as his singed fur struggled not to go alight from all the oxygen in the air.

The Soulmon and DemiDevimon turned rather slowly to face their opponent- Rapidmon.

"'Ello, Boys!" The green armored Cyborg replied with a smirk (hidden by his helmet). "I'm** BA-**_**AAAACK!**_"

DemiDevimon fainted!

Soulmon, Mammothmon, and Rapidmon alike just stared at the unconscious bowling ball with wings as he fell to the ground.

"Uh..Dude... Did I just scare him that badly?" Rapidmon blinked.

Mammothmon just muttered something about Pok`emon and how they never should have recruited the bat while Soulmon just shrugged.

"Wow, I SO did not mean to do that." Rapidmon bowed mid air. "Sorry!"

"Meh, it's okay." Soulmon replied with a sigh. "But maybe you should leave the spontaneous entrance lines to someone a little more... Saner?"

Rapidmon crossed his arms with a "Hmph!" "Well I never! Just because Guilmon gets to break down doors and smash through subway rooftops yelling classical Television catchphrases and I don't because I come off as '_insane_' just doesn't sit right with me! What? Really?"

Mammothmon simply replied with a "Vweerrr..."

Rapidmon sighed. "Yeah, yeah, you're right. Okay. Fight resuming In Three." He started counting. "Two." Soulmon tensed up, immediately blaming his imminent deletion on Mammothmon's big mouth. "O-"

Just then, WarGrowlmon exploded from the ground below Mammothmon with a gigantic roar. _**"BOOK 'IM, RAPIDMON!"**_

Soulmon and Rapidmon shared a glance as WarGrowlmon took Mammothmon into the sky.

"Now, See, **THAT** is what I mean!" Rapdimon held out his arm cannons in a "This is what I have to put up with" Way. "He can come barging in with some random, obscure T.V. reference that only _**half**_ the viewing audience will probably get _AND_ gets away with it. But what do I get? Second Best!"

Soulmon shrugged. "Sorry, dude, I don't know."

"Fine, whatever." Rapidmon sighed, then held out a missile arm. "Ready to do this, then?"

"Sure." Soulmon prepared his "Dark Claw" attack.

But, before either could attack, Mammothmon came crashing down from the sky.

_**"VBWEEEER!"**_ Mammothmon cursed as he hit the ground, not a second before WarGrowlmon came falling down after him, only in a more controlled, professional manner, and elbowed him deep into the ground.

Rapidmon and Soulmon blinked. Rapidly. "Uh..."

"right... Um..."

"Let's just..."

Before Rapidmon could finish, Mammothmon was thrown out of his hole once more, up into the air, flipping head over heals, before crashing down into the next street over. WarGrowlmon wasted no time in climbing out of the crater, and _**plowing**_ through a building just to continue the fight.

"..." Soulmon sighed.

"..." Rapidmon replied.

Silence. For a good thirty seconds.

Rapdimon then started counting. "Three."

"Two." Soulmon continued.

"On-" Before either finished saying "One", Mammothmon came soaring through the gap where that one building had been, then crashed through the one directly across from it. Not even fourty-two fractions of a second passed before WarGrowlmon came following.

_"Ride 'em, Cowboy! YeeeHaw!"_ The mecha dino cried in a- rather sudden- south-western accent as he passed.

"Okay, dude. Seriously?" Rapidmon blinked.

"Okay, even I have to agree this is getting out of hand." Soulmon nodded.

"Truce?"

"Haha. Sure."

"Yeah, let's just..." Rapidmon paused as Mammothmon came cartwheeling through the two gaps again, followed by WarGrowlmon. "Let's just sit back and watch the fun, okay?"

"Sounds like a plan." Soulmon grinned. "Got any popcorn?"

**AUGUST 2ND_ _ _| THE PARK_ _ _| 9:10 A.M._ _ _|**

"Nah. Probably not." Izzy shrugged the thought off. "Anyways... What's our plan of action?"

Tai grinned. "We take the fight to Myotismon!"

**AUGUST 1ST_ _ _| 7:10 P.M._ _ _|**

Meanwhile, as all of the above fight was occurring, DemiDevimon, the little sneak, was escaping off of the battle field. As he came near a small gaggle of humans, he spotted a girl with red hair standing next to a boy with brown hair and goggles, the latter currently funneling energy into a strangely shaped Digivice- And watching the battle with Mammothmon through WarGrowlmon's eyes via the holographic display.

_"Perfect! The master will be pleased!"_ With that he quickly summoned two hypodermic needles, and threw them at the boy and girl. **"DEMI DART!"**

The girl looked up, but- too late- she and the boy were hit, and sent crashing down into the ground.

"Heheh... Now then... To take them to Myotismon!" He quickly reached out mentally, and- upon locating the Vampire- ordered a portal opened for him.

Within seconds, the unconscious boy and girl were teleported away to reaches unknown, leaving the Bat to kidnap _MORE_ children with Digivices, **OR** to capture those with the possibility of being the Eighth Digi-chosen.

**AUGUST 2ND_ _ _| 10:10 A.M._ _ _|**

The Odaiba bound train from Shinjuku pulled to a stop, and, as the passengers inside disembarked, a human boy and two dragons (one carrying two identical bunny creatures, the other carrying a child sized Imp) hopped off the top of the train into the crowd, startling many.

The Time Traveler was here for his friends, and NOTHING would stand in his way.

**AUGUST 1ST_ _ _| 7:11 P.M._ _ _|**

Suddenly, WarGrowlmon's connection to his tamer was cut off, causing the Ultimate to spontaneously shrink down to Rookie. "Oh.. You've **got** to be kidding me." It didn't matter, Mammothmon was too dazed and beaten to do much about this, so, with one simple "Fire Ball!", Mammothmon was converted back to data, and transmitted back to the Digital World.

Rapdimon paled. "Well, that was anticlimactic."

"Yeah." Soulmon nodded.

Silence fell between the two, then...

"Yeah, Sorry to do this, but..."

"No, no, I understand. Go ahead. Send me back."

**"Rapid Fire."**

And Soulmon was sent back to the digital world with one well aimed missile.

Rapidmon glanced down to Guilmon. "So what happened to you?"

"Takato." Guilmon growled, his eyes going feral. "That sneaky little bat got Takato and Rika!"

**SHINJUKU PARK_ _ _| 7:47 P.M._ _ _|**

No amount of pressuring Daisuke into making a plan held firm, and the time Traveler was plowing through the streets, searching for a train, any train, that would take him to Odaiba.

Henry sighed as he told Terriermon his plan over the digivice. "You guy's will go on ahead and save them, I'm going to see what I can research here about the time anomaly's."

_"Always a geek at heart, Henry."_ Terriermon tried to make it come out as a joke, but, the effort just wasn't there. _"So, while we're doing all the hard work, you're going to see if we can reset things back to normal?"_

"That's the plan."

_"Well, Good luck with that."_

"Momentai, okay?"

_"HEY! That's __**MY**__ line!"_

"Sorry."

**AUGUST 2ND_ _ _| 9:14 A.M._ _ _|**

"Okay, that's a great plan everyone!" Tai's grin then faded. "So, where's that vampire hiding? I mean, surely he's not keeping those two signal guys in his base, right?"

"It's probably the case that they're there." Izzy shrugged. "But we won't know for sure until we go there, will we?"

"Nope." Tai sighed. "Well, is everyone with me?"

"YEAH!" The others cried in unison.

"Great!" He smiled.

Oh, if only he knew how spectacularly their unspoken plan would fail.

And How devastating on the time line it would be.

Too bad that's a mystery for next time on, DIGIMON! Digital Monst-

Erm... _**PRIMEVAL.**_

TO BE CONTINUED.


End file.
